Life is Strange: The Art of Love
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: An unexpected surprise leads Chloe into a meeting with Rachel Amber, sparking an intense and tumultuous relationship between the two that soon sees them sorely tests as secrets emerge. Meanwhile, stung by rejection, Steph finds herself involved with another girl's issues, with Sam being pulled into a pit of despair by others, can Steph save her and can they both find happiness.
1. Something Different: Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 1 of a new LIS idea, an AU BTS storyline with two of my favourite pairings in place, Chloe/Rachel and Steph/Sam, this is just a little introduction chapter to set things up, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1: Something Different**

**Chapter 1**

The sound of chatter filled the air as the crowd of girls stood together by the fountain in the main courtyard of Blackwell, well known around the school as the popular girls, three of them really stood out; the first was a beautiful girl with fair skin, long auburn hair that she tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, she had a generous figure and was chatting to the girl next to her, the two of them seated on the edge of the fountain.

The second girl was slightly taller than the first, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin, she had a similar figure and degree of beauty to the first girl.

They were head cheerleader, Dana Ward, and budding star reporter, Juliet Watson. The third girl stood next to them, grinning as she listened in on their conversation. Said girl was of medium height with long blonde hair and hazel eyes, she had light skin and a curvy slender build, she was dressed up in a pair of denim shorts with a black T-shirt, knotted at the waist showing some of her stomach and grey sneakers.

Said girl was easily the most popular in the school, Rachel Amber. Yet she was also a contradiction, as she did not usually take advantage of her popularity and it wasn't just the popular crowd she hung out with; she could easily blend into to practically any group in school. While not as adaptable as Rachel, Dana and Juliet defied the typical expectations of popular girls too.

Rachel smiled as Dana and Juliet turned to her.

"So, Rachel, what's up?" Juliet asked. "Anything new?"

Rachel shrugged. "Not really; same old, same old, you know."

Both girls just laughed and Dana changed the subject. "You and your parents have anything planned for the holidays?"

"Actually yeah; we're thinking of going to Rome this year actually." Rachel replied, smiling at the change of subject. "That is of course, if dad can get the time off...he's been kinda busy lately."

She bit her lip at that before shrugging, to deflect her friends worried looks. It was true, being the DA her father was usually busy, yet he seemed more so than usual lately. However at that moment Rachel was distracted. For she soon spotted the one person at the school whom her usual deductive powers failed to let her read.

'_The true enigma...Chloe Price.' _She noted.

Said girl was around the same age as Rachel, only a few of months older, she was tall, around five foot nine, with chin length strawberry blonde hair, unevenly cut and blue eyes. She was noticeably pale and skinny, being rather lanky.

She was known around the school as a punk and a rebel, something which usually pushed others away from her. She was currently wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a dark red T-shirt, black sneakers and a black beanie.

As Rachel watched Chloe she noted that she was hanging out by the side of the building which held the school's swimming pool. She was smoking and Rachel couldn't help but notice something.

She couldn't help but grin at Chloe's audacity. _'Of course, smoking...right under the no smoking sign.'_

That was Chloe, through and through.

Rachel bit her lip as she continued to observe Chloe; she had to admit; she'd been watching Chloe for some time now. It may have seemed strange, but she couldn't help it. Something about Chloe just drew Rachel's attention to her.

She shook her head. _'There's something...different about Chloe, I don't know how else to look at it.'_

She just wished she could figure out what it was that made her so different. What it was that drew her to Chloe.

'_Perhaps it is that rebel nature.' _She pondered. _'I mean, it would make sense...I can do all that, blending in, but...I still have that reputation to maintain, Chloe just doesn't give a fuck...'_

Maybe she was a little jealous of that; or maybe it was something more. She just couldn't fathom it.

"Hey, Rachel?"

Juliet's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah?"

Juliet shook her head. "Weren't you listening girl, that was the bell."

"Yeah, c'mon, we need to get to class." Dana added.

Rachel nodded, looking back over to where she had seen Chloe, said girl was still there. She was stamping out her cigarette, before heading off to her next class. Rachel bit her lip but said nothing else and simply began making her way to her next class.

While she was walking to her next class however, she heard someone else calling for her.

"Hey Rachel."

She turned and grinned when she saw it was Steph Gingrich. Steph was only an inch or so taller than Rachel with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, as well as lightly tanned skin. She was clad in denim jeans, a light blue V-necked shirt, black sneakers and a white beanie.

Steph was considered the leader of the nerd group; into tabletop gaming and technical stuff, she was even served as the backstage manager and tech producer for the school plays. Rachel knew her to be spunky and cool and genuinely liked hanging out with and talking to her.

"Hi Steph, what's up?" She asked.

Steph smiled and actually looked awkward. "I um, you like Firewalk, right?"

Rachel brightened immediately. "You bet I do; they are one of the most awesome bands ever."

"Well, I heard they're having a show soon...a few nights from now, down at the old mill outside of town." Steph explained. "And well...I was wondering, if you wanna go with me. I've got three tickets here. You can, give the extra one to a friend, invite them along?"

Steph held out the tickets, surprising Rachel.

'_Whoa, she's really...' _Rachel thought in amazement; before speaking. "That's...wow, thanks, sure thing."

She gratefully accepted the two tickets Steph held out and Steph smiled before excusing herself and heading out to her next class.

Rachel walked towards her next class, considering the tickets, still amazed at the thought of going to see Firewalk with Steph. Steph even asked her to invite a friend with the third ticket.

'_Wow, this is...wait a minute, that's it...perfect.' _She thought to herself.

She grinned as the idea formed in her mind.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Something Different: Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked it.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Something Different**

**Chapter 2**

Steph bit her lip as she made her way to class; she was actually amazed by herself and what she had managed to do.

'_I...I finally did it, I finally made my move.' _Steph thought to herself hopefully. _'I just gotta make sure I keep my nerve and when at the concert...I tell the truth.'_

Sitting at her desk she grinned to herself. The truth was she had a crush on Rachel Amber. She had been crushing on her for a while, but it was only now she found the courage to make a move. She knew Rachel was a fan of Firewalk and then she found out about Firewalk holding a concert and the idea came to her.

She reflected on how her plan had gone so far as she got what she needed from her bag. _'I did it, I got the ticket__s, had to get three, I didn't want to be too obvious. That's why I gave Rachel two and asked her to invite someone else'_

She expected Rachel to simply invite one of her friends, even if it was one of her popular crowd friends, Steph could cope with that.

'_They'll hopefully be too distracted by the concert to notice me making a move on Rachel. I just...I can't believe she actually accepted...this is working far better than I could've imagined.' _Steph thought hopefully. _'Now I just need to figure out...how to approach the subject.'_

She just hoped that Rachel would understand and, even if she didn't return Steph's feelings, it didn't affect things between them too much.

* * *

Leaving her class after lunch, a teenage girl with brown hair down to just past her shoulders, brown eyes and pale skin was biting her lip. She was a skinny girl, clad in dark jeans with a green long sleeved shirt with thin dark blue stripes and white sneakers.

'_I don't understand it, what's been happening, I don't...it's been so long since.' _She thought to herself.

The girl's name was Samantha Myers and she was thinking about her friend, Nathan Prescott. Nathan was the son of rich businessman Sean Prescott, a man who treated Nathan horribly. Sam had done her best to be Nathan's friend; to try and help him. Give him something else to focus on, instead of his father's treatment. It had brought them close but lately, the opposite was happening.

'_I've hardly seen Nathan these days...ever since, ever since...he began hanging out with those, popular crowd people.' _Sam noted to herself. _'Surely he wouldn't, he's not that sort of person. He can't have just, decided to end up as yet another Vortex Club initiate...'_

The very thought of it disappointed her; but she wasn't sure that it felt right to just judge like that, despite everything she'd already heard. She especially didn't want to believe Nathan would fall into something like that.

Even as she reflected on this, she felt her face heat up and suppressed a groan; trying to make sure her blush was hidden.

'_God, I'm doing it again. I can't stop myself.' _She thought, embarrassed.

Lately her friendship with Nathan, at least on her side, had been developing into something more. She had developed a crush on the young man; as a result it had made the few times she and Nathan were talking to each other rather awkward.

Shaking her head and hoping this time would be different, Sam retrieved her phone and tried to call Nathan. The phone rang and rang until it ended with no answer. Sam ended the call and sighed sadly, disappointed and lost. They hadn't spoken in a week and she had to admit, she found it weird and upsetting.

* * *

Rachel bit her lip as she looked at the tickets she held in her hands.

'_That was quite a generous move by Steph. I had no idea she even liked Firewalk.' _She reflected. _'This extra ticket, I know who to give it to...but how do I...'_

She didn't want to make things too obvious, after all, despite all her confidence, as usual, around Chloe, she wasn't her usual self. She wasn't her usual confident self.

She sighed. _'I don't get, every time I see Chloe I feel strange, I know I'm crushing on her but...it feels like I'm...I just feel like I want her to know the real me, yet still want to impress her.'_

It left her conflicted; she couldn't help but be shy. It was ridiculous, she was the most popular girl in school; even if she didn't want to be sometimes, yet around Chloe, she felt invisible, or a nobody. Yet Chloe was the one who was ostracised in school, treated like an outcast.

'_Chloe is something special, she has her problems, but who doesn't. Yet nobody bothers to actually see her, just...' _She thought sadly.

She knew full well that these were just her views. But still, she was trying to focus and yet she couldn't, so caught up with her feelings for Chloe.

She had a thought suddenly; her plans for the tickets, her thoughts about Chloe, they suddenly melded into one as a plan came to her.

'_That's it, of course, Chloe loves Firewalk, Steph told me to use the spare ticket to invite a friend.' _She realized. _'I can slip the ticket into her locker...invite her anonymously...then just "bump into her" there. It might be a good chance.'_

Smiling widely Rachel pocketed her own ticket and decided to take her chance now. Nobody else was around, so she carefully made her way down the corridor towards Chloe's locker. Looking around to make sure nobody could see her and therefore ruin the surprise, she stopped by Chloe's locker. She looked down at the Firewalk ticket in her hand and prayed her plan would work.

'_This is my best chance to know Chloe, to finally get to know the girl that I've been crushing on for so long.' _She thought to herself.

With that she slipped the ticket in through the gap between the locker and the frame and smiled to herself as she left. The first step was complete, now she just needed to wait for Chloe to find the ticket and wait for the right moment.

* * *

Chloe let out a yawn as she trudged through the school corridors to her locker.

'_Urgh finally, another day done...' _She thought to herself.

As usual school had been boring and lonely, but she truly didn't care anymore. It was over, now she could get out of here and get home.

She shook her head as she prepared to open her locker. _'I just wanna get home and have a smoke already, maybe something a little stronger than my regular smokes.'_

As she thought this she opened the door of the locker and spotted something that immediately grabbed her attention. There, on top of her books, was a ticket. She picked it up as she put the rest of her books in the locker and closed it.

"What the…?" She muttered. _'A...A concert ticket?'_

She looked at it carefully and her eyes widened. It was a ticket to a Firewalk concert that would be held a few nights from now.

'_Who the hell would slip a Firewalk concert ticket into my locker. Huh, a note?' _She wondered as she spotted a note attached to the ticket. _'Someone really wants me to come to the concert...But who would-? Urgh, fuck it, I'm not gonna pass up a chance to see Firewalk live.'_

So, grinning to herself she slipped the ticket in her pocket and hurried to make her way out of school, ready to leave and get home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Something Different: Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes well, could be interesting :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah, it sure is, question is, what else will happen?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Something Different**

**Chapter 3**

With school over for the day, Sam left the school building; still lost in thought when she stopped, suddenly seeing the very person she was thinking about. Nathan Prescott, a tall pale young man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was clad in khaki pants, a white shirt with a dark blue vest over it and simple brown shoes.

'_Nathan...' _She thought; biting her lip. _'I...I can't stand this anymore, I need to...'_

She shook her head; she couldn't let this chance slip away. She began making her way over towards Nathan, determined to talk to him. But unfortunately for her she was spotted doing so by another girl, one who glared the moment she spotted her.

Said girl was tall with short blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin, as well as a slender yet curvy build. She was dressed up in a stylish black mid-thigh length skirt, a purple sleeveless top, thigh-high opaque brown stockings and black designer shoes.

'_Urgh, that stupid loser Samantha Myers.' _Victoria Chase thought angrily. _'She thinks she can get to Nathan, not after all this, I won't let her...'_

She quickly composed herself, she had to stop this before it became a problem. She turned to the other two girls with her. Another tall girl with long blonde hair, brown eyes, light tan skin and a slender curvy build, named Taylor Christensen. The other girl was somewhat shorter with chin length black hair that had dyed streaks, grey eyes, pale skin, a slender build and Asian features, called Courtney Wagner.

Victoria needed them in order to put a stop to what she had just seen.

"Taylor, Courtney." She said quickly, getting their attention. "Go and talk to Nathan, we have a Vortex Club party soon and we need to discuss planning it. I'll join you soon."

They both nodded, obediently heading off to carry out their task. Victoria meanwhile made her way towards Sam, determined to head her off. Sam was so intent on her approach to Nathan, therefore she was forced to stop short, her breath catching as she found herself face to face with Victoria Chase.

"Just where do you think you're going, Myers." The taller girl snarled.

Sam bit her lip. "I-I was just, going to..."

Victoria shook her head. "Distract Nathan, well guess what, he's not interested in you, he wants nothing to do you with, so don't waste his time."

Sam bit her lip. "I just, I thought..."

"I don't care what you think; now, Nathan and I have much to talk about, he doesn't need you wasting his time, now just get out of here." Victoria scoffed.

With that she turned and stalked away, towards Nathan, who was talking with Taylor and Courtney, who prevented him from seeing Victoria's confrontation with Sam. Watching this Sam bit her lip, shifting worriedly; she found herself realizing the horrible truth. Victoria was clearly interested in Nathan and wanted him all to herself.

Later, back in her dorm room, Sam stood before her mirror, clad in just her underwear. She was upset by Victoria's anger and her statements.

'_She's right...look at me...' _Sam thought in dismay. _'Victoria has a perfect body, perfect curves and at least she actually has breasts...urgh, look at me, so flat and, and...'_

She grimaced as she knew she came up short, that she wasn't good enough, especially compared with Victoria. The biggest problem of course came from the scars on her arms, her self-inflicted injuries from her past mental issues, her self-harming.

* * *

Chloe let out a relieved sigh as she finally arrived home from school.

'_At last, back home from the pit of hell.' _She thought to herself. _'Still, something interesting came out of it.'_

As she thought that she felt the concert ticket in her pocket.

"Chloe, you're home." A voice from the kitchen grabbed her attention.

Turning Chloe smiled lightly as she spotted her mother, Joyce Price, there. They used to be around the same height but now Chloe was taller, her mother's long blonde hair was tied back in it's usual bun and her brown eyes radiated warmth as she looked towards her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm home mom." She replied, rolling her eyes playfully.

She wasn't surprised by her mother's reaction, given how things usually were.

'_Hard not to be concerned I guess, when you've got me, the teenage rebel, never knowing if I'm actually gonna come home that night or not.' _She thought before becoming confused. _'Still that's weird, what's mom doing cooking, this early?'_

It was true, her mother was at work in the kitchen, yet it was far too early for dinner.

"Just, gonna go put my bag down in the living room." Chloe then said, covering her confusion.

Joyce nodded and Chloe made her way over to the living room, setting her bag down she looked around the room that had been the source of many fun days in her home, at least it used to be.

She shook her head. _'That was, until Dad died and Max moved away, things...changed after that...'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a new realization, she looked around again, making sure she'd seen things correctly.

She sighed when she found out she had.

'_Urgh great, mom's been hiding all our stuff that belonged to dad...even hiding the pictures of him.' _She suppressed a groan. _'Honestly mom, it's not your boyfriend isn't aware of dad's existence...is one small picture too much to ask?'_

Pushing the thought aside, especially since Chloe felt it was best not to think about her mother's boyfriend as much as possible, Chloe turned and headed through into the kitchen. Pulling herself up onto the barstool next to the small counter that partially separated the kitchen from the living room, Chloe leaned back against said counter as Joyce turned around.

"So, how was school?" Joyce asked.

If her voice was calm it was also guarded and Chloe noticed.

Still she answered calmly. "It was, alright."

"Just alright?" Joyce replied with a slight laugh. "I didn't get a single phone call from the school about you, no cutting class, no trouble...after everything that's happened before Chloe..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, perspective. That is a good day for me." Chloe replied with a small smile, before finally. "What's cooking, isn't it a bit early?"

Joyce shook her head. "Actually no, this takes a long time to cook Chloe; I've decided to try smoked brisket for dinner tonight."

That caught Chloe's attention. "Whoa, seriously, you've not made that in a long time."

"Never really had time before, but I had the day off work, so, why not." Joyce replied.

Chloe nodded at that, but as she looked at the brisket cooking she bit her lip, noticing something that troubled her, the amount of food being cooked.

Trying to keep her emotions under control she decided to bring it up.

"That's an...awful lot of food, not sure we can eat all that ourselves."

Joyce turned back to the cooker, paying attention to the meal while it cooked.

She then replied. "Well of course we're not eating it ourselves, David's coming around."

Chloe bit back her anger. _'Of course Sergeant Shithead's coming for dinner, why am I not surprised.'_

David Madsen, her mother's boyfriend, ex-army veteran and as far as Chloe was concerned, a massive pain in her ass, always trying to order her around amongst several other issues which caused her to despite him, perhaps, most prominently, the fact that he kept trying to replace her father. Shaking her head to clear it she decided to try and focus on something different. Luckily she found the answer in her pocket.

"Oh, I almost forgot, mom, um, here, check this out." She said.

She pulled out the concert ticket and Joyce looked at it with narrowed eyes.

"Firewalk, that's that band you're always talking about." She remarked. "Wait, they're having a concert, and you..."

Chloe paused, suddenly not to sure.

Finally Joyce shook her head. "Oh Chloe, let's not start this, you know I don't like the thought of you going."

"Mom-"

"No Chloe, let's not argue about this, please." Joyce insisted.

Chloe bowed her head, thinking.

'_Concert or dinner with David, obvious choice. But how to convince mom to let me go...' _She pondered.

Finally she made up her mind; there was one way she could do this.

Getting up from the stool, taking a step forward, Chloe began to speak.

"C'mon mom, this could be a once in a lifetime chance." She said. "Sure there are other concerts, but...not by Firewalk, and, definitely not _here_."

Joyce shook her head. "Be that as it may Chloe, I'm not about to put you at risk, especially at a concert like this..."

Chloe didn't give up however. "Mom, you let me go to concerts unsupervised before, I don't see why this is any different."

"I let you go _with _someone, not alone." Chloe figured it wouldn't be a good idea to mention her anonymous benefactor as her mother continued. "I'm just looking out for your safety, God knows, you don't seem to, with the risks you keep taking."

Chloe decided she had no choice, time to play her trump card, compromise.

"Alright mom, how about this, we'll make a deal." She said. "If you let me go to the concert tomorrow night, then...the day after...I promise I'll join you and David for dinner."

"Chloe..." Joyce muttered, before sighing. "I still don't like it, but fine, you can go. But you text me the minute you're coming home and if I text you, respond, please."

Chloe grinned. "Deal."

With that she hurried out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to get showered, changed and to look out her clothes for the concert.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Something Different: Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, well, interestingly, it's actually her using her backtalk skills, albeit in a softer way :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Something Different**

**Chapter 4**

Standing in her room, Rachel couldn't help but smile, things were coming together nicely. She was getting ready for the concert and was currently trying on the outfit she planned to wear.

'_Perfect, this should work, now I just need to...' _She thought to herself.

She continued to ponder her plans and, once sure her outfit and everything else was perfect she removed it and simply pulled on some casual clothes. She then walked over to her phone and picked it up, sending a text to Steph.

"_Hey Steph, making sure I have everything ready, will see you at the concert. Oh, I gave that last ticket to someone like you suggested, they'll meet us there...although they don't know I'm the one who sent it yet."_

She grinned as she sent the message and laughed lightly at Steph's reply.

She had sent. _"Got it, Rache, nice one, well, that'll be an interesting surprise, can't wait to see the look on their face."_

Putting her phone down Rachel smiled, glad that things were getting underway, she knew this would be her best chance to finally talk to Chloe.

'_I need to somehow get through that barrier she puts up around herself.' _She reflected. _'Find the real person underneath, the one I've only seen glimpses of, I...Focus Rachel, remember that's not all.'_

She composed herself and pushed the thoughts of Chloe out of her mind for now, she had something she still needed to do and now was the best time to do it. So she began to leave her room and make her way down the stairs.

Downstairs she found her parents, James and Rose, her timing couldn't be better she noticed for dinner had just been served and was ready.

"Oh Rachel there you are." Rose greeted her daughter with a smile. "Right on time."

Rachel grinned. "Thanks mom, hey dad."

"Rachel, how are you?" He replied, smiling.

They had all sat down at the dinner table and began to eat, as they did so Rachel replied.

"Pretty good, actually, there is something I meant to say." She paused and then revealed. "There's a concert being held tomorrow night by Firewalk, I've got a ticket and..."

James reacted at once. "Rachel, this is...are you sure about this, I mean..."

Rachel had anticipated this however. "Yes dad, I know. It'll be fine though, I won't be by myself. Steph was the one who gave me the ticket, we'll be meeting up there."

"Oh, Steph is going too." Rose remarked; smiling. "That should be lovely, she's a nice girl."

James nodded also relaxing; Rachel smiled, glad she had told her parents about her friendship with Steph; although they didn't know everything about her, they knew enough to know she was trustworthy.

James nodded. "Alright then, you and Steph have fun."

"Yes, perhaps she could help you meet some good boys too." Rose added.

Rachel just smiled at that. _'Oh mom, if you only knew...'_

Still, she was happy to note that things had gone well, everything was now ready for the concert the following night.

* * *

In her dorm room, putting her phone down after replying to Rachel's text, Steph bit her lip.

'_I...should I...urgh this is corny, but...I can't help it.' _Steph thought to herself. _'I'm too nervous to say anything...I could try and at least lay the groundwork at the concert though...'_

She sighed, try though she might, she couldn't bring herself to actually talk to Rachel about how she felt. So while feeling it was corny, she was unable to help herself and did what she felt was the next best thing. She honestly couldn't believe that she'd actually done this as she looked at the now finished love letter she had written to Rachel.

She shook her head. _'God, I am getting desperate...but, well, keep it as a backup.'_

So, making up her mind, she stowed it away in a drawer in her desk and decided to leave it until after the concert. With that she told herself everything would be fine come the concert tomorrow and went to bed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Something Different: Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, they're good :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Something Different**

**Chapter 5**

Chloe, clad in a pair of ripped jeans; a black T-shirt with a burning flag design and black sneakers, grinned as she lay back, enjoying the intense music. Here she was seeing her favourite band Firewalk play a concert at an old mill not far from her home town, she was just glad she convinced her mother to let her go and, using her ticket, got in without incident.

It was too crowded for her to get right up to the stage however and, after some misadventures, including an incident when she had been knocked into some skeevy loser, making him spill his beer over himself, she found herself here. She was on a balcony from which she could see the room the band was playing in, sadly missing out on the mosh pit below but she made do. But of course there is always a buzz kill.

"You spilled my beer, bitch!"

Standing over her were the two skeevy assholes from earlier. Rolling her eyes she stood up and glared at him.

"You should be more careful, it's a tough place." She shot back.

He glared at her as his friend laughed. "I think she's calling you out dude."

Snarling the first guy got in her face again. "I don't like your attitude."

"Well how about I show you how unimpressed I am with limp-dick assholes, who get butt-hurt over a spilled beer." She snapped angrily.

"She thinks she can take you." Skeevy 2 taunted.

They were advancing on her and she stepped back, until soon there was nowhere else to go.

"I'm serious." Se warned. "Are you trying to make me angry, because I'm getting there, and it won't be pretty, it won't."

But Skeevy 1 was not impressed. "I think it's time to teach this little punk, some manners."

He smashed his beer bottle on a nearby railing, now giving him a jagged weapon, and seized her arm.

That was when it happened, a voice that was familiar to Chloe cut through the tense moment.

"Hey!" It cried. "Dickhead"

Looking back to the rotten staircase which led up to the balcony, Chloe and her would be assailants spotted the speaker. A teenaged girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes, all done up punk style with a pair of black jeans; a black T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it; black sneakers and her hair in a ponytail.

Chloe recognized her at once. _'No way, is that...Rachel?'_

She couldn't deny she was curious, but she quickly grabbed her chance and got free, running over to Rachel as she threw a beer bottle which brained the guy who had been holding her. They quickly made their escape down the stairs and with Rachel's help she was able to make it into the mosh pit at last. Although not before seeing their pursuers checked by Frank Bowers, her dealer. She laughed and flipped them off as Kyle dragged her out of sight.

Taking a brief moment to recover, she started incredulously at Rachel Amber

"Am I dreaming this, Rachel Amber?" She queried.

She laughed. "Grateful much? I'm a huge fan of Firewalk obviously. Why else would I be here?"

She shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't think this was your scene."

"Oh there's a lot you don't know about me Chloe." She replied with a grin. "I'm glad you made it."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at that. "You were expecting me...wait."

It then clicked. "You're the one who put the ticket in my locker."

"That's right Price, wanted you here as my special guest, now, are we gonna join the party or what?" Rachel replied with a playful grin.

Chloe couldn't deny she was confused and amazed, wondering just why Rachel Amber of all people would invite _her _to a concert, especially in such a roundabout way.

But she wasn't gonna turn down a chance to party. "Hell yeah, I'm in."

Rachel grinned and took her hand again, guiding her into the crowd. It was then Chloe found another surprise.

"Hey, Rachel, there you are...Chloe?!"

Chloe's eyes widened too. "Steph?!"

For there indeed was Steph Gingrich, clad in ripped jeans, a dark purple T-shirt with black sneakers, a grey beanie and a black choker necklace.

"What are you…?" Steph began before looking at Rachel.

Rachel nodded and Steph immediately put it all together, she now realized who Rachel's mystery guest was. It certainly wasn't who she'd been expecting, not one of Chloe's drama friends. But Chloe Price; a sudden uncertain feeling began to creep into Steph's gut.

Nevertheless she did her utmost to put it aside and soon they were going all out, enjoying the concert together. Unfortunately those same skeevy assholes had to ruin it, for at that moment they re-emerged, spoiling for a fight and before long a riot had descended.

"Oh shit..." Rachel muttered.

Chloe grimaced. "Great, c'mon, stick with me, both of you."

Ducking under a group of wild people getting violent, mainly towards those two who started it, Chloe carefully guided Steph and Rachel away from the epicentre of the violence.

'_Okay, think Chloe, think, gotta be a way outta here...' _She thought to herself.

She saw nothing however so continued to guide them, avoiding the fighting that was now spilling out everywhere. Normally she wouldn't be too worried about this sort of thing, but with two people with her, one of whom had been eliciting a strange reaction within her whenever they so much as glanced at each other, she wasn't taking any chances. Back out in the entrance room of the mill she spotted it, the other door.

"C'mon, this way."

They followed her, confused, until Chloe reached the door and shoved it open, leaping down outside; Steph and Rachel quickly followed. Catching their breath and hanging out near the fire pit, the trio laughed at their escape and allowed themselves to relax.

"Whoa, that was intense." Rachel remarked.

Steph shook her head. "This is...not what I had in mind when I first got those tickets."

"Hey at least we heard some good music and had some fun first, right?" Chloe offered.

Still laughing they began the trek back to Arcadia Bay itself and, once back in the streets of the town, Steph said goodnight and headed off to Blackwell.

Rachel couldn't help but grin as she walked alongside Chloe, unable to believe she was getting to spend time with her crush.

'_Oh but she doesn't know that, plus it's not like I can just tell her...besides...things didn't go as planned tonight, at all...' _She reflected.

Chloe then spoke. "It's great, you know, spending time with you like this...I wish it didn't have to end..."

"I agree, I feel the same way." Rachel said with a soft smile. "But...We'll have to go home at some point."

Chloe sighed. "Yeah, I know, I know..."

There was a faraway look in Chloe's eyes, it was clear home was a touchy subject for her. Rachel decided not to push her luck, she didn't have enough of Chloe's trust yet. So they just talked about the concert and such, even arranged to meet up at school the following day and with that, both still smiling, they finally went their separate ways, heading for their respective homes.

Reaching her home Chloe entered in her usual fashion, clambering up the drainpipe and through the window of her bedroom, she didn't even get changed, she just collapsed onto her bed and immediately was asleep.

Rachel's experience was a little different, arriving home through the front door. The light was on but her parent's were nowhere in sight.

'_Guess they went to bed…Mom must've left the light on for me.' _She thought with a soft smile.

Turning it off after locking the door behind her, Rachel headed upstairs, quickly getting herself ready for bed and, once in bed, drifted off to sleep, still lost in memories of the night she had just experienced.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Something Different: Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, I guess :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah, it's pretty hard on her right now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Something Different**

**Chapter 6**

Chloe bit her lip, unsure what to think as she entered school the following day. Thinking back on last night at the concert, the meeting with Rachel and everything that happened, she couldn't help but feel a strange warmth spreading through her. Nevertheless, she was still stuck in Blackwell, facing yet another day at school.

'_More boredom, more judgemental stares, all that shit.' _She thought bitterly. _'But, but maybe, maybe Rachel could...make it worthwhile...'_

To her shock, just as she thought about Rachel, said girl appeared, making her way towards Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe." She greeted her with a warm smile.

Feeling strangely warm Chloe smiled, although hers was shaky. "Hi...Rachel..."

Rachel nodded, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, still feeling that nervous energy from the night before.

'_I still feel like I'm...being so close to Chloe is, incredible.' _She found herself thinking.

Still she composed herself and spoke. "So, last night...was amazing."

"Tell me about it." Chloe remarked before blurting out. "Must say, I was surprised, seeing you there."

She almost wanted to curse herself for speaking so thoughtlessly like that.

But Rachel seemed to take it in her stride.

"I'll bet, not the sort of place you'd expect the 'school princess' huh?" She replied with a laugh. "But hey, I'm...complicated, many layers you know."

Chloe nodded. "Y-yeah, I'll bet."

Rachel couldn't help but note that. _'I thought I was nervous around Chloe, due to her being such an enigma, but she's just as nervous around me, if not more so...'_

"Well, anyway...maybe we should..." Chloe stammered, looking for a topic.

Seeing this Rachel made the save. "C'mon, let's go meet up with Steph and Mikey, they're over by the picnic benches."

Chloe started at that, but nodded and followed Rachel as they headed in that direction. As they walked she found herself wondering.

'_Okay, Rachel clearly knows Steph...Steph was the one who gave Rachel the tickets...' _Chloe thought to herself. _'But I wonder, Steph told Rachel to give the ticket to someone...why would she pick me of all people...not one of her friends.'_

She had to admit, it perplexed her; why would Rachel invite her of all people to the concert, the secrecy involved also confused her. But she quickly brushed the thoughts aside as she spotted Mikey and Steph at their usual bench, playing one of their DnD games again.

Steph smiled lightly as she spoke.

"Well, your move." She told Mikey.

Mikey was looking down at the board before him, frantically trying to think up his next move. They were both distracted however by a familiar voice getting their attention.

"Hey there guys, what's up?"

It was Chloe, they both smiled but then Steph tensed, a strange writhing feeling building inside her, Rachel was with Chloe.

'_Rachel's here, oh, I, um...' _She thought, flustered.

Her mind was still full of the concert last night, the surprise of Chloe showing up. The realization that Rachel had invited Chloe to the concert; which was not at all what Steph had been expecting.

It left her feeling unsure. _'Why did Rachel invite Chloe, they...they don't know each other that well. But, that look on Rachel's face, she...I...'_

It left her feeling horribly conflicted; especially as, noting Rachel's expression as she spoke with Chloe and Mikey, doubts had begun to creep into Steph's mind. Especially as she couldn't help but note something was a little 'off' between Chloe and Rachel. As they finally started to head inside Blackwell to begin yet another day, Chloe couldn't help but feel something strange.

'_Okay, normally by now I'd be plotting my escape from the school...' _She noted. _'But today I...don't want to...I mean...I'm too intrigued by Rachel Amber.'_

It was true, all she could think of was getting to know Rachel better, rather than escaping.

* * *

That was how Chloe found herself going through the whole school day and was now standing in the parking lot with Rachel, at the end of the day, school officially over.

'_I...okay to be honest, I barely remember what exactly happened during the day...why can't I get Rachel off my mind.' _Chloe wondered.

Still, Rachel smiled and casually spoke. "Chloe you okay, look like you've got something on your mind.

Chloe thought for a moment, now it was the end of the day, she was reluctant to part company with Rachel.

Yet all she could think to ask was. "Why...why did you send _me _the concert ticket?"

Rachel looked at her for a moment, as if considering her answer.

Finally she explained. "I just...I wanted to get to know you better and...what I did know of you, I know you'd like that concert, I was hoping to get to know you better there...If that riot hadn't happened, well, who knows."

That made Chloe even more confused, as well as shocked, Rachel wanted to get to know her, Chloe Price, of all people. Now she couldn't help but wonder if those strange sensations she was feeling were not confined to just her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Something Different: Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Something Different**

**Chapter 7**

Chloe shook her head, once again perplexed at the effect Rachel was having on her.

'_I still don't get it, why do I feel this way around her…I need to sort this out, so I can stop these crazy sensations inside me.' _She thought to herself. _'Need to make sense of them and maybe then I can figure things out and feel better.'_

She was actually finding herself making an effort, at least in how she dress. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a dark blue T-shirt and black sneakers, what stood out about them was they weren't the usual worn or ratty clothes she favoured, but brand new.

'_What is wrong with me?' _She though to herself, flustered.

Biting her lip, she looked over at Rachel, who was looking amazing as usual, even her grey leggings, white T-shirt, blue and white unbuttoned flannel shirt and black sneakers looked amazing. It took a moment to realize that not only was Rachel looking at her, but was in fact walking towards her.

'_Whoa, she's...um, oh boy, what do I even…?' _She found herself wondering, flustered.

Rachel was still smiling as she reached Chloe, managing to contain her own nervousness.

"Hey Chloe, what's up, you doing anything for lunch?" She asked casually.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Um, well, no, why?"

Still smiling Rachel made her offer. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join me, Steph and Mikey for lunch."

Chloe couldn't help but smile, agreeing happily.

They soon approached the table where Steph and Mikey were seated, Steph stood out in her jeans, red Arcadia Bay T-shirt and white sneakers, her beanie notable by its absence. Mikey meanwhile wore jeans, a grey T-shirt with an alien design and red sneakers.

"Hey guys." Rachel greeted them, making them both smile. "I invited Chloe over for lunch, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Mikey said.

Steph grinned too. "Sure, in fact, Chloe, I do need to ask you something."

Sitting down Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"When are you gonna join me and Mikey for a game again?" Steph asked.

Chloe laughed softly. "Ah, good question, um...I'll have to think about it, but hopefully soon."

Rachel smiled at that, surprising Chloe by touching her arm. "Sounds like fun, do you um...mind if I join in?"

They all enthusiastically agreed, Chloe especially and Steph felt that wrench in her gut as she noticed this, as well as the obvious chemistry between Chloe and Rachel, their expressions and realized, even if they didn't, the truth.

'_Shit I...I should've realized, it was right there in front of me, even if they can't see it yet...' _Steph realized. _'They're in love, they already only have eyes for each other...I can't possibly compete with that.'_

She grimaced and tried to focus on something else as Sam then joined them.

Luckily it was easy to focus on something else when Sam arrived, due to how she was dressed.

"Uh, whoa...Sam?" She gasped.

Sam just smiled. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

However it was clearly something, for Sam was dressed in a way none of them had ever seen before. She was wearing a red above the knee dress with elbow length sleeves, dark black thigh-high stockings and sandals.

In short something that, for her, was rather revealing. Sam just smiled, hoping that Nathan would take notice of her now, that her changes would help her keep up with him and make him happy again. But what she hadn't realized was that all she had accomplished was to startle Nathan and raise Victoria's ire.

That was why, when Sam returned to her dorm at the end of the day, she found herself faced with a devastating mess.

"No..." She whispered.

Her dorm room had been trashed and she knew exactly who was responsible, but it was worse than that. The scissors she used to cut herself had been found, it wouldn't be too big a step for Victoria to put the pieces together.

* * *

Rachel smiled lightly as she joined her parents for dinner. Things had been going rather well, but then something happened which changed the mood.

"So, Rachel, how was your day?" Rose asked happily.

Rachel shrugged. "Alright, much the same as yesterday, actually hung out with Chloe at lunch and..."

James raised an eyebrow. "Chloe...this is the same Chloe you met at the concert? The one who you were also hanging out with yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"You've mentioned her quite a lot...yet I don't recall her being amongst your friends before?" Her father queried.

'_Oh not this, not now dad.' _Rachel thought with slight exasperation. "We've just become friends. But we're having fun, she's pretty cool."

James nodded slowly while Rose smiled.

"Well...she certainly sounds nice from what you've told us. Maybe we should have Chloe around for dinner some time." She suggested.

"Uh, yeah, that would be fun." Rachel replied, surprised.

She could just imagine how that would go, she'd have to really think if she was going to explain that to Chloe.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Something Different: Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah...  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Something Different**

**Chapter 8**

It felt odd still, returning home from school rather than sneaking in after skipping school for the day.

'_What the hell is Rachel doing to me, she's somehow making me stick around...' _Chloe wondered.

All the same, despite the strange feelings she kept experiencing around Rachel, she had other concerns too.

She shook her head as she looked into the kitchen. _'What is with mom these days, she's...she's way more cheerful than usual...especially today.'_

For there indeed was Joyce, humming happily as she worked on dinner. Still with a soft sigh, she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey mom."

Joyce looked up and smiled. "Chloe, it's good to see you home."

Nodding Chloe glanced around the kitchen, she had been true to her word and endured dinner with David the evening after the concert, thankfully there hadn't been any issues. Chloe had to admit, despite her reservations she didn't have any problems with David that night.

She shook her head and reflected. _'Doesn't stop him being a dickhead, __I still don't get why mom can't say that.'_

It was then she realized that her mother was actually saying something and she was distracted and forgot to pay attention.

She quickly tried to recover.

"Sorry mom, I...I zoned out, I...what was that?" She admitted.

Joyce just nodded. "I asked how your day was?"

Chloe managed a small smile. "It was fine, yeah...you look especially cheerful."

"Well, I've not had to worry the past few days, not had to receive any calls from Blackwell about you not being there..." Joyce began.

Chloe nodded slowly. "I don't mean that."

She was suspicious, something just wasn't adding up here and she was determined to find out what.

"Chloe?"

She sighed and dusted off her clothes, a simple pair of jeans, dark green T-shirt a denim jacket and black boots, before explaining.

"I'm sure there's more too it, c'mon mom...Talk to me." Chloe explained.

Joyce nodded slowly and checked on the dinner before indicating for Chloe to follow her, they headed through to the table and sat down. Chloe narrowed her eyes, her suspicions growing by the moment. After everything that had been happening in the last few days, all that amazing and good stuff, she was expected bad news.

'_It's just the way my life seems to go...I get something good happening then life decides to crap all over me.' _She noted. _'I just...I don't believe this, what could…?'_

As she considered this, she began to have an unfortunate feeling.

Sure enough Joyce then revealed the truth and Chloe felt as if something had just slipped into her stomach spreading a chilling feeling through her.

"I was talking to David and, well...things have been going so well." Joyce was saying with a warm smile.

Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes. _'That's a matter of opinion.'_

But then Joyce dropped the bombshell. "We were talking and David and I think it would be a good idea to have David move in."

Chloe froze, eyes wide, unable to believe what she was hearing.

'_No, no way, I didn't...I can't have heard that right...' _She thought in disbelief. _'David, moving in, that's...'_

Joyce shook her head. "Chloe, Chloe talk to me."

"Mom, that's...this isn't..." Chloe stammered.

Joyce sighed. "Listen Chloe, I know you and David don't get along, but..."

"Don't get along, that's putting it mildly." Chloe growled.

Joyce narrowed her eyes. "Now Chloe, this isn't just about you-"

"I didn't say it was!" Chloe snapped. "But, to just spring this on me."

"Like you would have agreed anyway." Joyce remarked sarcastically.

Chloe was on her feet. "Would've given me time to prepare at least. This isn't...you're just gonna let David invade our home and force his..."

"Chloe, that's enough." Joyce said firmly. "This may be a shock to you, and I know you and David have issues, but this is about more than that and besides, this is a chance to fix things and for us to be a family again."

Chloe scoffed at that. "Yeah right, wishing for the impossible mom. David will _never _be family."

With that she turned and stalked away, heading upstairs, a feeling of betrayal building inside her.

Up in her room, Chloe remained in an agitated state, pacing the room, ignoring the occasional knocks at her door. She couldn't deal with people right now, no matter who it was.

'_I can't...why am I...I can't take much more like this. I can't understand it, why does it always happen this way?' _She thought in her desperation. _'Why do things always get so good, then something comes to kick it in the teeth...'_

Unable to help herself, she threw herself onto her bed and began to reach for her ashtray but stopped, she was too agitated to even think about smoking, be it regular cigarettes or weed. Groaning, she rolled over onto her back and picked up the one other thing on hand, it was a photo of herself with her parents, before the accident.

She sighed. _'Everything went to shit after that. All of it, now, now I don't even have a family anymore, I...fuck!'_

With a growl she let her rage overcome her and ripped the photo in half, dropping the pieces onto the bed and getting to her feet and shook her head.

'_There is no other way, this is the only thing I can do.' _Chloe thought.

With that she opened her window and then looked around her room, she needed to find anything that she would need, it was time for her to do follow her only option.

* * *

End of chapter, things have taken a dramatic twist, read and review please.


	9. Something Different: Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Something Different**

**Chapter 9**

It was the start of yet another day and Rachel smiled as she made her way to Blackwell, heading towards the main school building. She smirked as she hoped her outfit choice would catch Chloe's attention, a pair of black leggings, a dark red T-shirt, black shoes and a dark red beanie. It was the beanie she was sure would catch Chloe's attention.

'_These past few days have been...incredible. Chloe and I have become much closer and who knows, maybe we can finally cut through the awkwardness and hopefully, I can tell Chloe how I feel.' _Rachel thought happily. _'I just, I just hope she feels the same, if she does then...'_

Her thoughts trailed off as she looked around, something was off. It was then she realized what it was, it was almost time for school to begin, yet there was no sign of Chloe.

An unpleasant feeling spread within her. _'Okay, what the hell? Something's not right here...Chloe skips school yeah, but I just...I have a bad feeling, something isn't right here.'_

Still worried she made her way towards the main building, looking around. Something was definitely not right here; she was sure of it. This wasn't the typical case of Chloe skipping school, especially when she had actually not been doing so for the past few days. She had been attending school the past few days, mainly to get to know Rachel better. Entering the school building, Rachel couldn't help but feel something had to have changed to have caused this.

It was while she was walking into the school it happened. She happened to be passing Wells office when she heard it, Wells voice, she stopped and listened, mainly due to the first two words she heard Wells say.

"Mrs. Price..."

Rachel froze, listening carefully, wondering what Wells was talking to Chloe's mother about.

She soon heard, at least Wells side.

"Yes, your daughter failed to turn up for school today. I have noticed her recent improvement in attendance but that still doesn't...ah, I see, are you sure? Hmm, have you called the police?"

Hearing this Rachel couldn't help but worry, what could have happened to Chloe to make the police a necessary part of it.

Wells continued. "I understand, I hope, I hope everything turns out alright."

With that Rachel heard the sound of a phone being put down, Wells had clearly been calling Chloe's mother. Yet she remained put, listening carefully, as Wells began talking again, clearly talking to one of the other staff members.

What she heard made her blood run cold. "Well, it's more serious than we thought. Chloe Price hasn't just failed to turn up to school, she seems to have run away...There is no sign of her at all."

Rachel froze, unable to believe it; Chloe had run away.

* * *

The result of what Rachel had heard was telling, she was distracted and worrying about Chloe. This also didn't go unnoticed.

"Rachel?"

She started and then realized she had been spacing out, in class. Miss Grant was looking at her concerned.

"Um, sorry Miss Grant, what?" She replied quickly.

She was aware of everybody looking at her but couldn't find the energy to be embarrassed, she was too busy being worried.

Miss Grant shook her head. "You were heavily distracted, I was worried, are you alright?"  
Rachel swallowed nervously but composed herself. "I'm alright, sorry Miss Grant."

"Well, if you need to talk, I'm here." Miss Grant replied.

Rachel just nodded, but kept her worries to herself. But it wasn't just teachers, for sure enough, as they left class, she found herself walking next to Dana.

"Rachel?"

She quickly shook her head. "It's alright Dana, I'm..."

"It's Chloe isn't it, why isn't she here, I thought you guys…?" Dana began.

Rachel sighed, she couldn't put one past Dana, that was for sure.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm worried about her...I overheard Wells talking to Chloe's mother." Rachel admitted. "Chloe's run away from home."

Dana gasped clearly shocked; but the more Rachel thought about it, the more she began to wonder about how to try and resolve this issue, she thought about everything Chloe had told her about her home life and wondered if the key might be there.

* * *

It was during lunch that something else cropped up, showing Rachel she wasn't the only one with worries. She had joined Steph, Mikey and Sam for lunch again, her mind was still on Chloe's disappearance when she heard Steph suddenly talking.

"Sam, are you okay, you look kinda...outta it?"

She turned and saw Steph was right, Sam looked distant, not to mention exhausted, there were dark shadows under her eyes and she clearly seemed to be suffering.

"I..." Sam stammered, taken aback before clearing her throat. "It's, it's nothing, really, I'm fine."

Rachel bit her lip. "You don't look fine."

Sam however stood up quickly. "I am, really, just, I'll be alright, I just didn't sleep well last night, it happens."

Rachel bit her lip, sharing a look with the others; it was clear something else was going on here too. As if reading her mind however, Steph leaned in and whispered to her.

"I'll see if I can help Sam out, you focus on finding out what's happened to Chloe, alright."

Rachel was a little surprised but then nodded, relieved that Steph had formulated this plan, but nevertheless, still unable to not worry about Sam.

* * *

Desperately seeking answers, Rachel found herself outside Chloe's house. She waited however before approaching, as she had noticed the police car present and didn't want to interrupt. She waited out of sight, watching as the officers left, catching a glimpse of Chloe's mother in the process. Once the police left, Rachel prepared herself and made her way up to the front door and knocked. It opened almost at once and it was Joyce.

"Oh, um...can I, help you?" She said, clearly taken aback.

Rachel nodded. "I...Hello Mrs. Price, I'm Rachel Amber, I'm a friend of Chloe."

Joyce's expression immediately brightened. "Oh yes, Chloe's told me about you, is she…?"

"I was here to ask you that, I was wondering what happened?"

Joyce seemed dismayed for a moment but composed herself, clearly trying to keep a handle on herself.

"Come in."

Rachel did so and followed Joyce through to the living room. There she was him, at all muscular man with short dark brown hair and eyes, and a similar moustache.

"This is David." Joyce introduced the man.

Rachel nodded politely in greeting to him while he eyed her suspiciously.

'_So that's David Madsen, the mom's boyfriend.' _She reflected, recalling what Chloe had told her.

Joyce then sat down, with Rachel doing the same. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, Chloe has...run away..."

"I got that part." Rachel admitted. "I was just, wondering what could've caused this, especially since the last few days, she's been so happy."

There was an awkward silence after that.

It was finally broken by David.

"Chloe reacted childishly and far too extremely to the news I was moving in." He explained gruffly.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow at that. "Oh really, is that all...I'm sure there's more."

Joyce bit her lip while David glared at her.

"Oh I see how it is, I'll wager Chloe's told you all sorts of stories about me and you're just gonna take her side, right?" He snapped.

Rachel replied coolly. "Well you've not given me any evidence to the contrary...so I'll be reserving judgement on that. Besides, Chloe's safety is all that matters right now, so let's not make it about _you _huh."

David shook his head and turned away, Rachel caught his mutterings however about 'kids these days' and 'no respect for authority' and just laughed. He rounded on her.

"Just what is so funny."

"When your dad's the DA, that whole respect for authority shtick gets shown for the falsehood it is." She explained. "You want my respect, earn it, same with Chloe, respect has to be earned, plain and simple."

David glowered at Rachel there but then Joyce spoke.

"Enough, please, enough." She sighed. "Rachel is right, Chloe's safety is what matters here..."

Rachel then stood up. "You're right, so I'm gonna try and find her, although if I do, I'm wondering if I should convince her to return here, especially if she doesn't feel like this place is home anymore."

David shook his head. "What are you trying to pull now, I..."

"You're trying to force your ways, your values on Chloe, it doesn't work that way." Rachel snapped. "Like I said, respect has to be earned and you need to try putting an effort in to make this place a home, not your personal military camp, now excuse me. I have something more important to do."

With that she turned and left, determined to find Chloe, to give her a chance at least of fixing things, rather than forcing her back into dealing with the nonsense she would be facing here had she been home right now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Something Different: Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: No she certainly is not :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Something Different**

**Chapter 10**

The dimming sun filtering in through the window did little to draw Steph's attention, even as her dorm room darkened. She was too busy sitting at her desk, looking forlornly at the love letter she had written the night before the concert.

'_Urgh, damn, what is...I can't believe this, I should've known...' _She thought miserably to herself. _'Why would Rachel be interested in me that way, it...it just...'_

Her feelings were creating a storm inside her, full of conflict and confusion. She was upset and disheartened of course, due to her crush seemingly falling for someone else. But what made it harder was the fact she couldn't feel angry about it.

The reason for that was simple. _'If it was some random girl, or even on of Rachel's popular friends, I could feel angry I think. But, this is Chloe, she's my friend, I...'_

She sighed, trying to calm her mind; but it was no good, the conflict just ate away at her. She dejectedly realized that even if she had worked up the courage, it would have been pointless asking Rachel out.

'_I'd just be rejected...just like those few others times...' _She thought sadly.

She had been rejected by a few girls before. She just wished things could be simpler, that she could find someone who not only could she love, but would know she loved her back.

"Fuck it." She hissed.

With that she took the love letter and tore it to pieces, throwing it in the trash.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods around Arcadia Bay, the setting sun was having an unfortunate issue for someone else. Seated on the ground against a tree, knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and chin resting on her knees was Chloe. She looked down briefly at the backpack she had set on the ground next to her.

"F-f-fuck." She muttered. _'It's getting cold...Shit, I...'_

Ever since she ran away, she had found her biggest difficulty was staying warm during the night. Although there was other things of course, but that was the only one Chloe would admit. However she couldn't help but not, despite her anger still filling her, something seemed to be holding her back.

'_I was trying to run away, to get away from the nightmare, but...but...' _She reflected. _'I don't get it, it's like, I can't go just yet, something...urgh, why the fuck am I thinking of Rachel right now?'_

It was true, for some unfathomable reason, Rachel Amber was the thing Chloe's mind was mostly focused on. Chloe couldn't understand why, yet it seemed that these thoughts about Rachel were the only thing at the moment keeping Chloe from just up and running away and leaving Arcadia.

* * *

Sam sighed as she prepared to get dressed at the start of another day, she was still stuck, trying to think how to get Nathan to notice her. Yet she was also battling with the fears of what might happen, following her room being trashed. It was at that moment she heard her phone and went to check it, it was a text and it was from Nathan. She gasped and opened it, her heart soaring.

'_It's, he's...Oh this could be...' _She thought excitedly.

She quickly hurried to get dressed, hurrying to meet up with Nathan, he had asked her to come meet him privately, she was hopeful, this could be her chance. Before long she dressed up as nicely as she could without looking too desperate. She was now wearing a pair of khaki pants, a light blue shirt with short sleeves and grey sneakers. She bit her lip, a little anxious, the short sleeves meant that some of her self-inflicted scars were visible. Still, she steeled herself, telling herself it would be alright.

'_Nathan wouldn't...he wouldn't judge me, I'm sure of it.' _She told herself.

With that she left her dorm room and began making her way towards the location Nathan requested for them to meet. She bit her lip, worried as she spotted two people she'd rather avoid, Victoria and Taylor, they both seemed to dress with their usual intentions of showing some skin, while still looking good. Victoria in a pair of white denim shorts, a black sweater with gold collar, sheer thigh-high stockings and pink sandals. Meanwhile Taylor wore denim mini shorts with a pink sleeveless top and white sandals, giving a good view of her long legs. Luckily they didn't seem to be paying her any attention and she hurried onwards.

Arriving at the area Nathan asked to meet, she paused and looked around.

'_Where is he?' _She wondered; nobody was around. _'W-Wait a minute...'_

She just had a sudden thought; that unfortunately turned out to be true when suddenly someone grabbed her.

"You are so predictable." Taylor hissed in her ear.

Sam cried out and then froze when she saw Victoria, armed with a camera, taking pictures.

"Well, well, look what we have here. What an interesting little secret you've got there, Myers." She taunted. "Taylor, there's more than that, pull her sleeves up."  
Taylor did so, easily restraining Sam despite her struggles, revealing all of Sam's scars as Victoria continued to photograph them.

Victoria then sneered. "You brought this on yourself, bitch, now I wonder what people would think if they say this..."

"No!"

But Victoria just laughed and Sam could only fight back tears as her nightmare continued to grow, until they let her go and left, but the damage was done.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Something Different: Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 11 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Regret what, Rachel wasn't even in this chapter?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Something Different**

**Chapter 11**

Rachel sighed softly as she stood at a slight distance, watching carefully. The sun was setting and illuminated the area in a remarkable soft light. She was at the lighthouse, standing at the edge of the forest, looking over towards the bench that looked over the bay. Sitting there, backpack by her side, was Chloe.

'_I might have guessed she'd be here.' _She noted. _'Everything we spoke about, Chloe always mentioned how much she loved the lighthouse.'_

She hesitated for a moment, unsure, but then made up her mind and stepped towards the bench, Chloe noticeably stiffened, until Rachel spoke.

"Chloe."

She turned, eyes wide. "Rachel?"

Rachel nodded, smiling softly and, when Chloe didn't protest, sat down next to her as silence lapsed between them. Finally Rachel broke it.

"I'm glad I found you, I don't know why but, I felt like..." She didn't even know what she was saying. "I just felt like you hadn't left, even though you ran away, I guessed you were here. I'm just glad I was right."

Chloe managed a weak smile too. "Yeah, I...I don't know what it was, I wasn't sure...I wanted to get away but, I just felt like I couldn't leave yet."

Rachel bit her lip, wondering what to say next.

Her mind was just so full, so many things she wanted to say to Chloe, she couldn't understand it, why the thought of Chloe running away, just disappearing, felt so horribly wrong to her.

"Chloe I...I went to your home." She admitted.

Chloe sighed. "I see, so..."

"Chloe, your mom is worried." Rachel admitted. "Also I….Kinda let moustache man have a piece of my mind."

Chloe's eyes widened at that. "Wait, you what?"

"I basically told him that he was wrong in what he was doing." Rachel told her.

"Yeah, demanding that I respect him, as if that'll ever happen." Chloe snapped. "I still don't get why mom..."

Rachel shook her head. "Chloe, listen. Your mom cares about you still; I don't know what your mom sees in David. But it's clear they have a chance to be happy together. But..."

Chloe scowled. "Yeah well, guess I won't be part of that."

"You can be, Chloe please, think about it." Rachel insisted. "Like I said, I spoke to David, this whole respect thing, it's a two way street."

Chloe grimaced. "You want me to go back to that...like he's even going to try, I don't see why..."

"He will, when I left, your mom was getting on his case too, she'll make sure he does." Rachel told her. "But you need to make the effort too. This doesn't have to..."

"Why?" Chloe suddenly burst out.

That caught Rachel off guard.

Chloe bit her lip, she was feeling those strange feelings again, it was only now that she realized what they were.

'_What the fuck, I...when did I...start to fall in love with Rachel Amber?' _She wondered, but focused on her question. "Why did _you _do all this to try and find me?"

Rachel now realized and bowed her head, reflecting. _'I can't, I can't tell her...all this time I've been crushing on her, now it's grown and yet...'_

Instead she sighed.

"I don't know how to explain it Chloe, but I just...I wanted to help you." She said. "Listen, I can't promise things will be perfect or better when you go back."

"If I go back." Chloe interrupted.

"Yeah, okay." Rachel replied. "I can't promise that, but, we'll never know if you do run away and...I just...if you do come back, I promise, I'll be there to help."

Chloe was quiet for a moment before finally she stood up. "Maybe that would, make it more bearable. I'll be honest, I was already missing mom too...Fuck it, you're right Rachel. I need to try. Running won't solve anything."

Rachel smiled at that and, not have to courage to do anything else, laid her hand on Chloe's shoulder reassuringly as they stood for a while longer, watching the sunset.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Joyce opened the door, answering the knock and her eyes widened as she saw Chloe standing there, looking awkward, while David watched on, a tearful Joyce hugged her daughter. Chloe bit her lip, awkwardly before returning the hug.

Rachel meanwhile returned home to find her parents waiting anxiously, clearly concerned and they immediately reacted to her return. Rachel quickly began to explain to them what had happened and what she had managed to do.

Dana, Juliet and several others in Blackwell soon heard, mainly through rumours, that Chloe had returned thanks to Rachel, something which, for some of them, was a great relief.

Not celebrating the good news however was Steph who sat in her dorm, looking dejectedly at the torn up love letter in the trash can before turning away, getting up and leaving the room.

Sam wasn't celebrating either, instead shut up in her dorm room, distraught and left in utter dismay, knowing now that, thanks to Victoria, she was going to be exposed, everybody would know about her shameful secret.

**Next Time on The Art of Love**

* * *

James sighed as he looked down at the paperwork before him in his office. Just as he lifted his pen, ready to resume working he stopped, raising his head. He could hear the muffled angry voices from outside, as well as heavy footsteps. He stood up but, before he could move the door suddenly burst open, revealing a furious Rachel standing there. Chloe was just behind her and, in the background, Rose.

Rachel glared at her father. "You fucking liar, tell me the truth!"

James froze, wondering what on earth was going on.

* * *

End of chapter and of Episode 1 of The Art of Love, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chiaroscuro: Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Next chapter of my Life is Strange story, the beginning of Episode 2, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Chiaroscuro**

**Chapter 1**

**On the Previous Episode of The Art of Love**

Rachel knew her to be spunky and cool and genuinely liked hanging out with and talking to her.

"Hi Steph, what's up?" She asked.

Steph smiled and actually looked awkward. "I um, you like Firewalk, right?"

Rachel brightened immediately. "You bet I do; they are one of the most awesome bands ever."

"Well, I heard they're having a show soon...a few nights from now, down at the old mill outside of town." Steph explained. "And well...I was wondering, if you wanna go with me. I've got three tickets here. You can, give the extra one to a friend, invite them along?"  
Steph held out the tickets, surprising Rachel.

'Whoa, she's really...' Rachel thought in amazement; before speaking. "That's...wow, thanks, sure thing."

She gratefully accepted the two tickets Steph held out and Steph smiled before excusing herself and heading out to her next class.

XXXXX

Sam was so intent on her approach to Nathan, therefore she was forced to stop short, her breath catching as she found herself face to face with Victoria Chase.

"Just where do you think you're going, Myers." The taller girl snarled.

Sam bit her lip. "I-I was just, going to..."

Victoria shook her head. "Distract Nathan, well guess what, he's not interested in you, he wants nothing to do you with, so don't waste his time."

Sam bit her lip. "I just, I thought..."

"I don't care what you think; now, Nathan and I have much to talk about, he doesn't need you wasting his time, now just get out of here." Victoria scoffed.

With that she turned and stalked away, towards Nathan, who was talking with Taylor and Courtney, who prevented him from seeing Victoria's confrontation with Sam.

XXXXX

It then clicked. "You're the one who put the ticket in my locker."

"That's right Price, wanted you here as my special guest, now, are we gonna join the party or what?" Rachel replied with a playful grin.

Chloe couldn't deny she was confused and amazed, wondering just why Rachel Amber of all people would invite her to a concert, especially in such a roundabout way.

But she wasn't gonna turn down a chance to party. "Hell yeah, I'm in."

Rachel grinned and took her hand again, guiding her into the crowd. It was then Chloe found another surprise.

"Hey, Rachel, there you are...Chloe?!"

Chloe's eyes widened too. "Steph?!"

XXXXX

That was why, when Sam returned to her dorm at the end of the day, she found herself faced with a devastating mess.

"No..." She whispered.

Her dorm room had been trashed and she knew exactly who was responsible, but it was worse than that. The scissors she used to cut herself had been found, it wouldn't be too big a step for Victoria to put the pieces together.

XXXXX

With a growl she let her rage overcome her and ripped the photo in half, dropping the pieces onto the bed and getting to her feet and shook her head.

'There is no other way, this is the only thing I can do.' Chloe thought.

With that she opened her window and then looked around her room, she needed to find anything that she would need, it was time for her to do follow her only option.

XXXXX

She had been rejected by a few girls before. She just wished things could be simpler, that she could find someone who not only could she love, but would know she loved her back.

"Fuck it." She hissed.

With that she took the love letter and tore it to pieces, throwing it in the trash.

XXXXX

Sam cried out and then froze when she saw Victoria, armed with a camera, taking pictures.

"Well, well, look what we have here. What an interesting little secret you've got there, Myers." She taunted. "Taylor, there's more than that, pull her sleeves up."

Taylor did so, easily restraining Sam despite her struggles, revealing all of Sam's scars as Victoria continued to photograph them.

Victoria then sneered. "You brought this on yourself, bitch, now I wonder what people would think if they say this..."

"No!"

But Victoria just laughed and Sam could only fight back tears as her nightmare continued to grow, until they let her go and left, but the damage was done.

XXXXX

Instead she sighed.

"I don't know how to explain it Chloe, but I just...I wanted to help you." She said. "Listen, I can't promise things will be perfect or better when you go back."

"If I go back." Chloe interrupted.

"Yeah, okay." Rachel replied. "I can't promise that, but, we'll never know if you do run away and...I just...if you do come back, I promise, I'll be there to help."

Chloe was quiet for a moment before finally she stood up. "Maybe that would, make it more bearable. I'll be honest, I was already missing mom too...Fuck it, you're right Rachel. I need to try. Running won't solve anything."

Rachel smiled at that and, not have to courage to do anything else, laid her hand on Chloe's shoulder reassuringly as they stood for a while longer, watching the sunset.

* * *

With a heavy sigh as she finished getting dressed, Chloe Price observed herself in the mirror. She was still exhausted after last night, it had been a late night after all when she finally got home. She brushed off her clothes, a pair of ripped jeans with a black Firewalk T-shirt from the concert and black boots.

She recalled last night vividly as the events flashed through her mind. Her mother had been so relieved, hugging her tightly and Chloe had been unable to do anything but respond, afterwards her mother's relief continued. As a result of this, so too did Chloe's guilt for putting her through such distress, even more amazingly, to her relief, David hadn't even reprimanded her. Shaking her head and turning away from the mirror, Chloe made her way over to her desk and checked her laptop, finally feeling fully awake, and paused as she noticed the numerous posts on social media.

'_Shit, my disappearance is the most talked about topic at Blackwell, going by all these comments.' _She noted. _'Fuck, that's the last thing I need.'_

Shaking her head and shutting her laptop down she put her hand down on the desk and stopped when she felt something. She picked it up and froze, shocked. It was the photo she had ripped up before running away, but it was repaired.

She bit her lip, realizing. _'Mom, mom must've found it, fixed it...'_

She put it down, already feeling more keenly her regret in ripping it up in the first place.

Sitting down at her desk and resting her elbows on it, using her palms to cradle her forehead, she began to ponder.

'_It was all thanks to Rachel I came back home, she...I don't understand it, why do I feel so...' _She wondered.

It was then there was a knock at the door and Chloe stood up, just as her mother entered.

"Chloe..." Joyce began hesitantly. "Are you..."

Chloe bit her lip. "Mom I...I have to be honest, I probably wouldn't have come back, if it wasn't for Rachel convincing me."

Joyce nodded. "I understand, Chloe please, I just need to understand, what…?"

"Mom, don't, it...it doesn't matter." Chloe replied calmly. "If David's staying, I'll just have to get used to it."

Joyce nodded slowly, still looking worried. But Chloe just shook her head, managing a tight smile and they headed downstairs. David was already at the table, reading the newspaper, he glanced up when they approached and quietly greeted them before returning to his newspaper, Chloe sat down as Joyce began making breakfast.

Silence reigned even after Joyce finished cooking and they began to eat. There was occasional small comments here and there, but no real conversation. Although Chloe did notice her mother's silent gesture of joy at her being back home. It was the only possible explanation for the extra bacon on her plate. It was therefore with a small smile on her face that she left for school.

* * *

Dressed for the new day in simple denim jeans, a white T-shirt with unbuttoned red and black flannel shirt over it and grey sneakers, Rachel smiled as she sat having breakfast with her family. They were talking about Chloe.

"So, you managed to find that girl and actually convinced her to come home?" Her mother was saying in amazement.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just...I'm glad I found her."

James nodded. "Hmm, the two of you seemed to have become close lately."

Rachel felt her face heat up, but she nodded, still smiling.

"Maybe we should have her around, so we can meet her?" Rose said suddenly.

Rachel started at that, surprised, but then she smiled. "Yeah, good idea mom, I'll ask her."

James nodded in agreement and finally, finished with breakfast, Rachel left her house, ready for another school day.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chiaroscuro: Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 2 of Episode 2, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, it isn't very nice and sadly, things aren't going to get better soon :(  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, no indeed they won't.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Chiaroscuro**

**Chapter 2**

At Blackwell, one student was not happy at the prospect of a new school day. Clad in jeans, a dark green long sleeved shirt and black sneakers, Samantha Myers squirmed in her seat, aware of the eyes on her. The disgust from those eyes palpable.

'_Urgh, Victoria, she...God, what's gonna happen to me, now that she…?' _She thought frantically.

She still recalled vividly and fearfully how Victoria had cruelly tricked her and took photos of her shameful secret, the scars from her self-inflicted cuts. She could hear the whispers and knew they were about her, she knew all too well what had happened.

She shuddered. _'Victoria spread the photos, everybody knows now, they know what I've done, they...'_

Her secret was out and she was ruined, worse still, she saw no way out of this either. When class ended, Sam slipped out of the room and began to make her way quickly through the corridor, trying to slip away back to her dorm. But it was too late, the moment she reached the main mall of the school, she saw the two waiting for her.

The ones who had collected the evidence of her secret, Victoria, in a pair of designer white capris with a similar light green sweater and white sandals. Dressed in similarly expensive dark blue leggings, a peach coloured sweater and pink sandals was Taylor, both smirking at her cruelly.

Sam froze, knowing there was no escape, already the tears were building in her eyes.

"Well, well, look who it is?" Taylor taunted her with a smirk.

Victoria also smirked. "Indeed, Samantha Myers, off to add another scar to your collection?"

Sam fought to stay composed, but trembled uncontrollably. "I, no...please..."

But her stammering, just made them laugh and taunt her even further, they weren't alone either, a few other people that she recognized as Vortex Club members soon arrived, joining in on the taunts. Unable to take things anymore, the tears spilled out. Sam broke down and fled, breaking through the Vortex Club surrounding her and, still crying, she finally found somewhere where she could be alone and finally collapsed to the ground, sitting on the floor, crying.

'_Why, why can't they just leave me alone, I just, I want it all to stop, please let it stop.' _She thought in dismay.

She couldn't stop, the tears continued to fall.

* * *

Seated together on a bench outside the dorms, Steph, clad in jeans, a blue dragon T-shirt and white sneakers, and Mikey, wearing brown slacks, a black T-shirt and black sneakers, worked together, forming plans for another DnD game. But Steph's mind wasn't on the game, she was lost in thought.

"Steph, you okay?" Mikey suddenly asked.

She started and looked up. "Huh, what?"

Mikey sighed. "You just, you've been acting kinda distracted lately."

Steph bit her lip and then sighed, she couldn't hide the truth and so she decided to share her troubles with Mikey.

"I just, you know I've got a crush on Rachel." She said and Mikey nodded. "Well, it turns out, Rachel already has feelings for someone else, and I...I don't want to get in the way of that. But I can't help but feel..."

Mikey sighed. "It's alright, I, I get it. Steph I just, I wish I could say something to help."

Steph smiled, appreciating Mikey's support. It was clear after all that she was lonely and feeling heartbroken.

Some time later, with Mikey having already left, Steph continued to work on the game. But when she looked up she paused when she saw the girl walking forlornly towards the dorms.

'_Samantha Myers.' _She realized. _'Poor girl, I heard what everyone was saying, she...'_

As Sam grew nearer Steph couldn't help herself.

"Hi Sam." She said as gently as she could.

Sam started however. "Oh, um...Stephanie Gingrich, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but please, call me Steph."

"Um, yeah..."

"So, are you...okay, I mean..." Steph began, suddenly unsure.

Sam however shook her head. "I'm fine, really...but thanks."

With that, remaining distant, Sam simply walked past Steph, into the dorms. Steph could only watch her go, feeling awkward and unsure.

She shook her head. _'You are not okay Sam, I know what's upsetting you, those pictures taken of you, your self-inflicted scars...the way people are treating you is so disgusting.'_

The thing which truly surprised her was that she felt so strongly about it. That she felt so disgusted and angered at how these people were treating Sam. She wanted to do something to help her, but she felt so awkward and helpless.

* * *

End of chapter, now we see more of Sam, and Steph, read and review please.


	14. Chiaroscuro: Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 2 of the second episode of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed, well, we can only hope.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, but yeah...**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Chiaroscuro**

**Chapter 3**

Rachel smiled lightly as she reached Blackwell, looking around for Chloe, despite everything, especially the turmoil, Chloe had assured her she would be at school today.

'_I honestly don't know why she's so...fixated on the idea, it's like she wanted to, to prove something.' _Rachel noted to herself. _'I guess she is worried about something...but what...'_

She had other things to think about too, such as her sudden realization as to exactly what the feelings she had been experiencing around Chloe actually meant.

_I'm actually in love with Chloe, I just...I have to hope she feels the same...but I'm kinda sure she does, the way she acts.' _She thought.

She smiled lightly; but then was distracted by the sound of her phone indicating a text. She pulled it out and checked it.

"What the…?" She gasped.

She read the text again with wide eyes, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"_All of you Ambers will pay for what you have done. Starting with you, Rachel."_

She remained frozen upon seeing this; she couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on. She had just received a threatening text, from an anonymous number. It sounded cliché, but she knew to take it seriously. After all, given her father's job and the number of dangerous people he had put away, it wasn't a long stretch to imagine any of them seeking revenge.

Trying not to dwell on it and be distracted by fear, she pocketed her phone, plastering a smile on her face when she finally saw Chloe who was now approaching her.

"Chloe hey, there you are." She said with a grin.

Chloe grinned back. "Hey Rach, I said I'd be here, remember."

Rachel just nodded and Chloe bit her lip, looking at Rachel, while trying not to be obvious about it.

'_She looks amazing today, she...wow, I...' _She thought to herself. _'Urgh, get a grip Chloe, yes, you're in love with Rachel, but get a hold of yourself. What if she doesn't feel the same?'_

She didn't want to take that risk, unable to bring herself to ask about it. She was unaware however that Rachel was feeling the same way, and having the same issues with finding the courage to take the risk and reveal her feelings. It was then Rachel found a way to spend more time with Chloe, to try and make things easier for them, she hoped.

"Say Chloe, I've been thinking, maybe you should, join the school's play this year." She said. "It's A Midsummer's Night's Dream..."

Chloe shrugged. "Nah, I'm not into that stuff, you know. I wouldn't be any good and..."

Rachel wasn't going to five up so easily however, especially when she knew. "That's not true, Mr. Keaton thinks you'd be great, he's actually seeking you to take part in it."

"Wait, what?" Chloe gasped.

Rachel just nodded, smiling. Chloe looked so cute when she was flustered.

* * *

Another day of torment, that was all Sam could think as she sat locked in her dorm room, crying uncontrollably.

'_Why are they so...I didn't...I can't, I can't...' _She thought miserably.

The process was automatic; she didn't even need to think it. The pain and pressure was too much and she simply crossed the room to her desk and picked up her scissors, she rolled up her sleeve and prepared herself to make yet another cut.

But then she stopped herself. _'No I, this is what caused all this in the first place, I, I can't just...but I need...'_

She shook her head and put the scissors away, fixing her sleeve. It was then a new idea came to her, a new way to let out the pain and pressure that was less messy. She began writing a note, a note containing her thoughts and all her pain, a decidedly morbid letter truthfully, but then that was the point.

She shook her head. _'Why did it have to be this way, I never...wanted to…'_

Her thoughts trailed off as, unbidden, she recalled something, or rather, someone, Steph Gingrich. Confused she pushed the thought away, focusing on the note, yet couldn't help wonder, why she thought of the girl at a time like this.

* * *

Still shocked by the revelations regarding the school play, Chloe couldn't help it, she had to confront Mr. Keaton and get answers, there was no way she was just going to blindly accept this. Luckily she caught him after one of his classes, so there would be no distractions.

"Hey." She called out, approaching quickly.

He turned and smiled. "Ah Chloe, good to see you, I..."

"What is this?" She burst out. "You're looking to put _me _in the play, I don't, I can't do anything like that, you seriously can't..."

"Please, my dear, you would be perfect, I'm know it." He remarked. "I naturally have no desire to force you but, please understand, I have no doubt you would be an asset to this performance."

Chloe shook her head. "You've gotta be kidding me, no way would be of any help or..."

"Don't sell yourself short Chloe." Rachel said; having suddenly come up to join them. "I believe you can do it."

Mr. Keaton nodded. "You see; I am not the only one, please..."

"Urgh, fine, why not." Chloe reluctantly conceded, realizing. _'At least this way I get to spend even more time with Rachel.'_

So, accepting, despite not being overly enthused, Chloe left with Rachel, a smile forming on her face as she had an idea, somewhere she wanted to show Rachel, she knew right away that tomorrow would be her best bet to show her.

* * *

Stepping out into the hallway, closing her dorm door behind her, Steph sighed sadly.

'_Urgh, unreal...I can't even sleep my head and emotions are so messed up...' _She thought sadly. _'I was just so restless I...Fuck it, maybe a walk will help calm me down.'_

She ran a hand through her hair, straightened her pyjamas, a pair of grey shorts and a black tank-top, and began to make her way down the corridor. She knew she was restless and having all these issues because she was lonely. The fact Rachel had eyes only for Chloe still stung, and her wish to just find someone who actually could care about her and love her in return remained strong.

She shook her head. _'But now I'm just feeling, I can't even sleep because my mind and emotions are so messed up...'_

She continued to walk, hoping to calm down, but instead encountered a new problem. She stopped outside the dorm room, biting her lip, listening. She could hear crying inside the room next to her.

'_That's, Sam's room...she's...oh God, what I saw, before with Sam, how she was being treated...' _Steph realized.

She grimaced, unsure what to do, she didn't think Sam would let her in and so she stood there, remembering what she had seen of Sam's treatment, hearing her crying and feeling helpless.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chiaroscuro: Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 4 of Episode 2 of my story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah...  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it's not good for her right now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Chiaroscuro**

**Chapter 4**

It was another day and Rachel couldn't help but smirk as Chloe looked around, grinning.

"Wow, nice find." Chloe remarked.

Rachel nodded. "Thanks, I just, came across it while exploring one day and when we agreed to hang out today I thought, it would be the perfect place."

Chloe laughed at that but nodded, clearly agreeing. They were both clad in casual clothes, Chloe in ripped jeans, a white tank top with the Illuminati eye on it and black combat boots. Rachel meanwhile wore grey leggings, a purple long sleeved T-shirt and black boots. The place they had found was a junkyard called American Rust. For many people, if they were hanging out with their crush, with the girl they loved, even if they couldn't openly admit it yet, they'd pick something more romantic surely.

But Rachel knew. _'Chloe's different, that sort of stuff would not appeal to her...this was the perfect idea, to bring her to the junkyard.'_

Sure enough she could see the sparkle in Chloe's eyes as she looked around the junkyard.

"Damn, you sure know how to make hanging out fun." Chloe said with a laugh. "C'mon, let's explore this place."

Rachel grinned and nodded in agreement. But before she could follow Chloe who had already begun to make her way towards the trash, her phone beeped, indicating a text.

Chloe looked back to her, also hearing the sound.

"It's fine, go ahead." Rachel said. "I'll catch up."

Chloe nodded hesitantly, but did so. Rachel picked up the phone and checked her arriving text. She was shocked to see that the threatening text from that morning was not a one off. For here was yet another one.

"_I am watching you, Rachel Amber, when your family pays, you are first."_

"What the fuck…?" Rachel whispered.

She shook her head, this was definitely freaky, but she had to keep it to herself right now. She didn't want to worry anyone, especially Chloe. So, she pocketed her phone again and hurried to catch up with Chloe. She found her standing, eyes wide, looking almost in awe.

"Chloe?"

The girl turned to her, grinning widely. "Check it out."

She then gestured and Rachel turned, her eyes also going wide when she saw it. It was a dilapidated stone building that was, nevertheless, still in good enough shape that people could go inside and be relatively safe.

"Let's see inside." She said at once.

Chloe agreed and they wasted no time doing just that. It did not take long to do so and they soon found themselves crashing on the worn out sofa in the building.

"You know, we should come here and hang out more often." Chloe said. "This place specifically, it could be our secret hangout."

Rachel laughed softly. "I'd like that..."

It was then she remembered something.

"Oh, by the way, my parents are interested in meeting you, we should go around and meet them some day, maybe...tomorrow?"

Chloe seemed hesitant at first, but with some gently prodding from Rachel, she agreed.

* * *

Sam let out a slow breath as she let the hot water course over her body, removing the tension of her muscles as she ran her hands through her hair. She felt like she needed this shower badly and she was glad of the privacy.

'_It will not last, I know it, I...' _She thought before stopping her thoughts.

For she had just proved herself right, for at that moment the door to the shower room opened and she waited, listening. She tensed again when she heard the voices of Victoria and Taylor.

"Honestly, still can't believe Myers is showing her face." Victoria was saying.

Taylor laughed before responding. "She's a glutton for punishment, it's that simple."

There was a pause and then Victoria spoke again. "I honestly can't believe her; as if Nathan was ever actually interested in her, she's way beneath him after all. To say nothing of the way she mutilates herself..."

Victoria trailed off as if thinking of something. While she did this, Sam bit her lip, looking down at her body, looking at her scars, embarrassed.

'_God, she's right, look at me, it's so...disgusting...' _She thought sadly.

But she kept herself strong, at least until Victoria and Taylor left, it was then she broke down and, humiliated, she cried in dismay.

* * *

The following day, Chloe bit her lip as she approached the Amber house.

'_I can't believe I let Rachel talk me into this...' _She thought.

She had even dressed up, relatively, nicely in a pair of black pants, a white blouse and black shoes. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and it was soon answered by who Chloe figured was Rachel's mother. A rather sweet looking woman clad in black pants, a red sweater, black slip-ons and a black necklace.

"Ah hello, Chloe isn't it?"

She nodded. "That's right, nice to meet you Mrs. Amber."

"Please, call me Rose." She replied. "Come in, come in."

Chloe entered the house and Rose closed the door behind her. They entered the living room area of the house and there Chloe saw Rachel's father, James, clad in khaki pants, a light blue polo shirt and brown loafers.

"Ah, Chloe, correct."

"Yeah, that's me." She replied.

James nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you at last."

Chloe felt edgy, unsure what to make of this, things were awkward suddenly, she had a nasty feeling James knew more about her than he let on, that he knew about her, various issues. But then, to her relief, Rachel came downstairs. She turned to see her and froze.

'_Oh...wow...' _She reflected. _'Urgh, get a grip Chloe, don't let you crush be so obvious, not here.'_

She couldn't help it though, while not the most fancy of outfits, Rachel still looked amazing.

She was wearing a black knee length skirt, a grey shirt and black slip-ons. Trying hard not to let her gaze be drawn to Rachel's legs, Chloe smiled.

"Hey..."

Rachel grinned. "Hi Chloe, glad you made it."

She looked towards her parents then who both smiled too and soon they all sat down and finally, things began to improve. After an awkward start, the first meeting with the Ambers went really well, much to Chloe's relief.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chiaroscuro: Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 5 of Episode 2 of this story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah well, there are other, bigger issues to deal with.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :(  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, things are looking rather tense lately.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Chiaroscuro**

**Chapter 5**

Sam bit her lip, pulling on her sleeves as she looked up at Blackwell.

'_I can't...how can I do this…?' _She thought in dismay. _'I can't do this...'_

She was dreading facing yet another day, another day of bullying, of being victimized by the Vortex Club, by Victoria and her crew. Yet even with those thoughts she couldn't help but feel it was inevitable. There was no way around, even thought she was trying to keep herself covered up, to hide her scars. Still trembling, she made her way into the school, unable to bear simply standing there frozen anymore.

"There she is." She heard someone whisper. "Look at her, just making things even more obvious now."

She bit back a groan, and tried to blink the threatening tears out of her eyes. There were more whispers all around and she knew what they were saying, what they were talking about.

She trembled again. _'__I knew it was a mistake coming here...but what choice did I have, nobody cares, nobody would help me, I can't talk to anyone...'_

Still fighting back tears she tried to push on, heading for her first class. She was fully aware that this was just the start and that things could easily get much worse, in fact, she expected them to get much worse.

Sure enough at the end of the day, Sam, having endured all she felt she could, was trying to make her escape when her path was blocked.

"Going somewhere, Myers?" Victoria taunted her.

Sam froze. _'No, not again…'_

She wasn't alone either, Taylor and Courtney flanked her, smirking as they all cornered her.

"What's the matter, nothing to say?" Victoria continued.

The other girls laughed and it was clear Victoria was simply gathering steam, ready for some real comments, when it suddenly happened, taking them all by surprise.

"Why don't you dumb sluts back off."

All of them froze, Victoria and her crew were clearly outraged. Sam stared, wide-eyed in disbelief when, of all people, Steph Gingrich approached.

"You, what did you…?" Taylor spluttered.

Courtney shook her head. "You can't..."

"I can and I am, you heard me." Steph remarked sharply. "Now back the fuck off."

By now she was between Sam and the trio; clearly surprising everyone who could see.

Recovering Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Aww, isn't that cute, look at you, standing up for that loser...hoping to sink your claws into her, huh Gingrich."

"No." Steph replied calmly. "Unlike you, Victoria, I'm not so pathetic."

With that she left Victoria and her crew looking even more outraged if that was possible. Taking Sam's hand, Steph gently guided her out and away from the nightmare.

Back at Sam's dorm room, Sam was still amazed, yet distressed. Seeing this Steph gently guided her over to sit on the bed and once she did so, she sat down next to her.

"Sam...hey, Sam." She said softly, catching the girl's attention.

Sam let out a shaky breath. "I...you, th-thanks…?"

"Hey, it's cool." Steph said. "Just glad I was able to make it."

Sam shook her head. "Why did you help me?"

"Wha?" Steph gasped, taken aback.

"You helped me...nobody helps me, I...I'm not worth..." Sam began.

"Okay, stop, please." Steph said quickly. "Don't ever think that, you _are_ worth something. I helped you for two reasons, first, it was the right thing to do. Second, I wanted to."

Sam didn't say anything after that, she just remained quiet, clearly trying to take everything in. As she did so, Steph looked around, biting her lip as she noticed the gloomy atmosphere in the room, the curtains drawn, the general untidiness which was out of character for a neat freak like Samantha Myers. She also noticed what looked like various writings, all in Sam's hand. One thing in the writings stood out, aside from the somewhat morbid themes, they kept mentioning the lighthouse.

Knowing Sam's mental state, Steph chose her next words with care. "Listen, Sam, I...I helped you because I wanted to. I'm here okay, if you need. I'll have your back, understand…I want to help you get through this."

Sam was once more shocked by this but nodded and, when Steph finally left, Sam watched her go, amazed by her compassion. She began to question her plan, wondering if she should go through with it, given what she just experienced.

* * *

Chloe sighed heavily as she read the text in front of her for the fifth time.

'_Urgh, how am I even supposed to make sense of this, let alone act it out.' _She thought to herself.

"Chloe?"

She looked up, Rachel sat opposite her, smiling, holding her own copy of A Midsummer's Night's Dream.

"Urgh, just...you know, struggling along." Chloe replied.

Rachel shook her head. "C'mon, we're doing this together remember."

Chloe sighed again and nodded. She was with Rachel in the drama classroom. They were going through an informal rehearsal of the play; official ones would take place in about a week's time. Chloe's nerves had been mounting non-stop since she heard that and she continued to struggle with the words of the play itself.

"You've got this, we'll do it together, okay." Rachel said with enthusiasm.

Chloe managed a small smile, the enthusiasm was infectious, she admitted that. But Chloe couldn't help but shake the usual feelings.

"Still doesn't feel right." She muttered. "Me being here, you know."

Rachel shook her head. "You'll be fine and trust me, it is right, you _can _do this, you have more talent than you think."

"Maybe at some things." Chloe remarked. "Anyway, I'm more worried about you."

"Me?"

"You've been acting kinda strange. Are you alright?" Chloe explained.

Rachel actually bit her lip and looked unsure, before replying. "I'm fine Chloe, really."

Chloe didn't push it, they resumed their work, all the while Rachel nursed her guilt. She had lied to Chloe, for she wasn't fine. She had just received yet more threatening texts, these ones directly threatening not just her family, but her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chiaroscuro: Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 6 of the second Episode of Art of Love, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Chiaroscuro**

**Chapter 6**

Rachel took a deep breath, enjoying the scent in the air, as she looked around at the view. After another trip to the junkyard, Chloe had opted to take her up to the lighthouse and now they sat on the bench, overlooking the coast, as well as the town. Rachel dusted off her clothes, a pair of black pants with a red sleeveless top and black slip-ons, more out of habit than anything else, as she turned from taking in the view, to Chloe. Chloe grinned at her, Rachel had to admit she looked good in ripped jeans, a black tank-top with a wolf design, black boots and a black beanie.

"So, what do you think?" Chloe asked. "I often come up here when I want some peace, just to think."

Rachel nodded. "I get that, it's so beautiful here and the view is amazing."

"Yeah, it sure is." Chloe agreed.

What Rachel didn't realize, as she was looking down at the town at that moment, was that Chloe wasn't looking at the view itself, but at her. Chloe caught herself before Rachel could turn back to her and acted as if nothing happened.

'_Shit, what the hell was I thinking, calm down.' _Chloe thought frantically.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when Rachel spoke up. "Say, I just had a thought, you've met my family, I've not met yours yet, maybe we should..."

"That's...a good point." Chloe agreed. "Let's...let's go now, they'll be home."

Rachel smiled and agreed and so the girls left the lighthouse, heading for Chloe's house.

* * *

Entering Chloe's house, Rachel looked around, smiling lightly. Naturally it looked the same since the last time she saw it, but somehow the atmosphere seemed different, happier somehow. She spotted Joyce and David seated on the sofa, both were dressed casually, Joyce in blue capris and a lighter blue blouse, as well as blue slip-ons. While David wore jeans, a dark green button-up shirt and black boots. They appeared to be watching a movie, but this did not deter Chloe from approaching them.

"Hey."

They both turned, Joyce smiled widely and David even managed to smile upon seeing her.

"Chloe, you're back." Joyce said with obvious relief.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, um, it's just well...since Rachel and I have been hanging out together more and, since I already met her parents. I thought, well, we both thought..."

At this Rachel stepped forwards and spoke up. "Chloe's trying to say we thought it'd be good if I came and got to know you better."

They both nodded at that, David pausing the movie before replying.

"I think that's a good idea."

They all sat down and began talking, Chloe had to admit, she was wary, but things did seem to be going well. So well in fact Rachel stayed for dinner after calling home and even, surprising both girls, being allowed to stay the night. Chloe had a strong suspicion that Rachel's role in bringing her home played a strong part in that decision.

* * *

It was another day and Rachel and Chloe were seated together, working over their lines for the play. They had spent the night hanging out and then sleeping next to each other in Chloe's bed. It was an unusual time for both of them, they had spent it dwelling on their feelings for each other, both unable to deny them anymore. Although unaware of the other's intentions, both had wanted to confess those feelings, but were too afraid of rejection to do so. So they instead slipped into an uneasy slumber, troubled by their thoughts for each other.

"Urgh, man..." Chloe mumbled.

Rachel look up. "You okay?"

Chloe was about to claim she was, but the moment her eyes met Rachel's, the lie stuck in her throat.

Swallowing she told the truth instead. "I just can't get it, I keep struggling and, and..."

She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to sound like she wasn't taking things seriously, didn't want to upset Rachel.

"Yeah, it gets like that sometimes." Rachel replied, almost as if she read Chloe's thoughts. "But trust me, you just need a break."

"I don't know, I don't wanna ruin the play, especially don't wanna ruin it for you." Chloe admitted, feeling guilty.

Rachel just shook her head. "Don't be silly, now c'mon, we could both use a break anyway. So let's go, find something to do."

Feeling somewhat relieved by this, Chloe smiled. "Sure, I know just the place to go."

With that Chloe led Rachel from the house, taking her to the one place she felt would be perfect for this situation, especially as her mom was currently on shift, the Two Whales Diner.

* * *

It was yet another day, Steph tried to keep the smile on her face as she worked. She was seated with Chloe, Rachel and Mikey, hosting a DnD game for them. She had been surprised Rachel actually joined, but then with Chloe here it was a given.

'_I can't believe they haven't even told each other yet...God it's obvious too that they are seriously into each other.' _Steph reflected. _'Well, obvious to everyone except them it seems...'_

She found that realization didn't actually sting as much as it used to. She knew then she was either getting over it, or it had something to do with these new feelings she was beginning to develop, yet couldn't explain. However her distraction had been noted.

"Steph, you okay?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

Mikey then spoke. "You looked, kinda zoned?"

She shook her head. "Oh yeah, sorry, was just thinking. let's uh, let's get going."

They agreed, yet looked at her strangely, Steph couldn't blame them. But even as they resumed, her thoughts continued.

'_Those strange feelings, they're like what I felt for Rachel, only stronger...and they seem to happen, oh, God, I don't believe it, now it makes sense. No wonder I want to help her so much, no wonder I want to get her out of this mess...' _She thought as she finally realized. _'Samantha Myers, I've...I've fallen in love with Sam.'_

It felt strange and yet, good, to have finally made sense of this.

* * *

Sam bit her lip as she heard the knock at her door. She had been in her dorm, simply wallowing in loneliness, yet suddenly there was a knock. She approached nervously, fearful that, if she answered, she'd be setting herself up for more humiliation. But when she opened the door relief flooded her, as well as confusion.

"Steph?"

The girl smiled. "Hey, just, thought I'd drop by, see how you were doing."

Sam managed a weak smile and let Steph in, they sat in silence for a while before Sam sighed.

"Honestly...it's hard, Steph, I just, don't..." She began.

Steph gently touched her shoulder and spoke softly. "I get that, it's hard, but remember, you have me. Unless something happens that'll prevent me from being there, I'll always do what I can to help you, alright."

Sam bit her lip and nodded, feeling calmer just being in Steph's presence, as well as, something else, something strange that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something in the way Steph looked at her too. The time they spent together felt peaceful and Sam found herself free of her dark thoughts for a while. When it came time for Steph to leave, Sam felt reluctant, not wanting her to go.

'_Yet it doesn't feel like loneliness, it's...more, like there is something else.' _She found herself thinking, surprised.

After Steph left, Sam took up her usual writings again, yet to her even greater surprise, she did not write about her anguish, or her dark thoughts again. She wrote about Steph.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chiaroscuro: Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 7 of Episode 2 of the story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it looks like it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah it was :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Chiaroscuro**

**Chapter 7**

It was the start of another morning, Rachel smiled lightly as she prepared herself. Clad in dark jeans, a black T-shirt and black boots she headed downstairs. She spotted her mother, dressed in khaki slacks, a yellow button-up shirt and white simple shoes, in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Morning mom." She said.

Rose turned and smiled. "Good morning. Your father had to go to work early, so it's just us."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

They soon sat down and began breakfast. The TV was on to simply provide background noise, but then something happened which caught their attention. A news report about James.

'_Huh, dad…?' _Rachel was confused.

But that confusion soon changed to shock and anger when the news reporter revealed the story. The story from an anonymous source, of another woman in her father's life, a woman named Sera, a drug addict and, supposedly, her real mother.

Rachel just froze, unable to take it all in as the report continued. _'This isn't, this isn't real, it can't be, it, I...what the fuck…?'_

Her thoughts continued to race and the shock was soon replaced with anger as a feeling of betrayal set in. Her father had lied to her, the evidence being revealed was too much to simply be dismissed. He had lied to her, her whole life.

"Rachel."

She turned to see Rose, also shocked, but clearly worried.

''_I can't believe it, she just finds out all this about her husband, yet she's concerned about _me_?' _Rachel was incredulous, then angry again. _'For fuck sake Dad, not only have you lied to me, but...you've betrayed this woman with such an incredible and kind heart.'_

Unable to take it anymore, she just shook her head, and quickly grabbed what she needed before leaving for school.

* * *

Having missed the news, due to deciding to make a certain change in her appearance, Chloe smiled lightly as she headed downstairs, ready to leave for school. But before she could, she was seen by her mother.

"Chloe?" Joyce gasped, shocked.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe turned around, a small smirk on her face. "Yes mom?"

"What on...what did you…?" Joyce stammered, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Just what it looks like." Chloe replied with a laugh.

The reason for Joyce's shock, and David's as he emerged from the garage, wondering what the noise was about, was Chloe's hair. For the girl had spent time that morning changing her look, dying her hair blue.

"Just felt like a change." She remarked, before either of them could ask. "Do we have to do this now, you always complain about me being late for school and well..."

David shook his head and returned to the garage, muttering to himself. While Joyce smiled.

"I was just surprised Chloe, it, it actually looks good." She said. "Alright, you don't wanna be late."

Chloe just shrugged; she still hated school, but was still remembering her words to Rachel and trying to make an effort. So she quickly left, glad things went as well as they did, for she was in no mood for a confrontation so early in the day.

* * *

At school, Chloe noticed right away something was off. People were whispering, all looking around, she heard Rachel's name mentioned a few times.

'_Okay, something's not right here.' _She noted; before turning to the nearest person she could. "Hey, Juliet, um…"

Juliet turned, startled. "Chloe, oh, I...hey, nice hair."

"Thanks, um, what's going on?" Chloe replied.

Juliet bit her lip. "I...I really shouldn't say, but it was all over the news."

Chloe just shook her head. "Didn't see it."

With that she resumed her search for Rachel, wondering what could be so big that even Juliet wouldn't gossip about it. She soon found Rachel, losing her temper at a group of girls, who seemed to be hounding her.

"Just leave the fuck alone!" Rachel snapped.

"Oh c'mon, we were just..." One of them began.

Chloe shook her head and intervened. "She said leave her alone, so take the hint and fuck off."

The girls turned, as if about to challenge Chloe, but then saw her glare and backed off. Rachel turned, startled.

"Chloe, what are you, oh wow, I..." Rachel stammered.

Chloe smiled softly. "Good to see you too, Rachel, everybody is whispering about you, talking, what the fuck is going on?"

"What, you don't know, the news..." Rachel burst out.

Tugging at her hair, Chloe explained. "I was kinda busy with this, didn't watch the news."

Rachel stopped, bit her lip and sighed. "It's dad...that...fucking asshole has been lying to me, he, there's another woman, Sera I think her name is...Apparently, she's actually my mother and, and she's some, drug addict and...everything I thought I could believe about my dad Chloe, it's just been trashed in one news report."

Chloe froze, shocked and yet, she understood now, exactly how Rachel was feeling so overwhelmed. Therefore, when Rachel asked her to come and help her confront her father, she agreed, no questions asked.

* * *

James sighed as he looked down at the paperwork before him in his office. Just as he lifted his pen, ready to resume working he stopped, raising his head. He could hear the muffled angry voices from outside, as well as heavy footsteps. He stood up but, before he could move the door suddenly burst open, revealing a furious Rachel standing there. Chloe was just behind her and, in the background, Rose.

Rachel glared at her father. "You fucking liar, tell me the truth!"

James froze, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Rachel, honey, what…?"

Rachel glowered. "Don't dare, don't dare call me that. You lied to me."

"I don't know what you…?" James began.

"Yes you do, or did you not see the news!" Rachel burst out. "Sera!"

James froze as finally, it made sense.

"Rachel..."

"Tell me the fucking truth." She hissed.

James sighed and then began to leave the office. "Come, sit down, this is...going to take a while."

Rachel growled but agreed and, taking Chloe's hand, guided her to the sofa. So it was James began his story, telling them about Sera and everything that happened.

"For it to come out now." He said finally. "Someone...an enemy of mine, wanting revenge, most likely, must've been the source of the leak."

Rachel didn't care about that however. She was still trying to process everything, still in shock, despite Chloe's best efforts to comfort her.

* * *

Lying in Rachel's bed next to her, Chloe bit her lip. Rachel was clearly distraught and she wanted to do something to help, but she was too afraid of saying or doing something wrong. Following all the shocking revelations, Rachel had retreated her room. Chloe had managed to go up and get her to let her in. She had texted her mother and cleared things up and so was staying the night. As it stood now, she wondered just how to comfort Rachel.

"This is such a fucking mess." Rachel choked out. "So much is..."

Chloe bit her lip. "I...I'm here, I just...I wish I could do more."

Rachel managed a small smile. "You're already doing enough."

It was obvious there was more than one thing troubling Rachel, but Chloe didn't know what to make of it.

"Rachel. If...if there is anything else troubling you, or you need to vent more about this...You can tell me, tell me anything you need." Chloe offered at last.

Rachel bit her lip. "So may secrets are coming out, I can't keep this one hidden anymore, nor do I want to. Chloe, I...I have a confession to make. You see, for some time now, I've been, feeling strange around you. It, it took me a while but...but I then realized, I actually have feelings for you, I'm, in love, with you."

Chloe froze eyes wide. "Are, are you serious?"

Rachel nodded and then, nervously, afraid of Chloe's reaction, decided to at least try. With that she leaned in and kissed Chloe. To her great joy, after getting over the initial shock, Chloe kissed her back, revealing her own feelings and beginning their relationship.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, the reason I didn't put it full detail for James' explanation, as it's mostly the same as what's in the actual game.


	19. Chiaroscuro: Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 8 of Episode 2, shorter than the others, but for good reason as the ending will show, anyway, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well, they're together now at least, that counts for something :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, sadly, not gonna get better here.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Chiaroscuro**

**Chapter 8**

Sam trembled, biting back tears, as she returned to her dorm room, unable to take it anymore.

'_Why, why is it so, how could I...'_ She thought sadly. _'I can't believe she let me down, I...I just...'_

She sobbed, her body shaking with sobs as the tears poured down her face. She had just endured another day of torment, more bullying from Victoria and her crew, more cruel remarks about her scars.

She buried her face in her hands as she sat on her bed. _'__Worse than all that, Steph...she wasn't there.'_

Steph had been nowhere in sight, did not come to her aid, did not support her, despite everything she had said.

'_Urgh, I shouldn't have...I, I can't...I can't take this anymore, it can't get any worse.' _She thought in dismay.

She felt let down by Steph and wondered just what she had left, after everything that had happened today, she had no hope left. She moved over to her desk, sitting down and began getting to work, writing more of her messages, including one to Steph.

'_Despite everything, despite failing...I can't just...' _She found herself thinking.

She pushed that thought away and finished writing the notes. She then changed her clothes, pulling on a simple pair of khaki pants, a white long sleeved shirt and black shoes, then, with a slow, shaky breath, she left her room.

* * *

Steph sniffed and groaned as she exited her room, dusting down her clothes. A pair of jeans, a black T-shirt with a dark red hoodie over it and green shoes.

'_Urgh, of all days to fall sick. Shit...and Sam would have...' _She thought to herself worried. _'I better go and see her, explain things.'_

She had woken up feeling terrible, unable to even get out of bed without feeling dizzy and coughing. Her nose was stuffed and her eyes felt heavy.

She shook her head. _'Must be flu or something, still I'm feeling a bit better. I hope I can continue to get better, and help reassure Sam about what happened. I can only imagine what she went through today.'_

Trying to keep any chills from slipping in again, Steph finished fixing her rainbow pride scarf around her neck and then blinked, trying to clear her eyes again. Making her way to Sam's room Steph knocked on the door, but got no answer.

'_Huh, that's strange, what...' _She wondered.

Her thoughts stopped short and her worries increased as she found the door opened easily. Stepping inside she looked around, her worries growing, after all, the room was empty, no sign of Sam. Her breathing intensified and, due to her illness, felt pain in her chest. She brushed it aside however, more worried about the empty room.

"Shit." She muttered.

She could only fret now as she realized things were looking even more bleak than before.

Looking around the room, she tried to find any clue as to where Sam was. It was even more worrying as she read the notes Sam had left behind, all morbid and hinting at a worrying mindset for Sam. Desperate to find the missing girl, Steph continued her search.

'_Shit, shit this isn't...I, what has happened to her.' _Steph wondered worriedly. _'Please don't tell me she has...'_

It was then she spotted something, something that made her feel even worse. There was one more note, on Sam's desk, clearly written just recently. It was addressed to her. She unfolded it with shaking hands and read the note. Her breath caught in her throat as she read the two words on the note. All Sam had written to her was two words that chilled her to the bone, considering Sam's mental state lately and the current state of the room and Sam's disappearance. The two words were quite simple.

'I'm sorry'.

* * *

End of chapter, things take a dramatic turn now, read and review please.


	20. Chiaroscuro: Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 9 of Episode 2, things get more intense now.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Well of course not, things aren't ever that easy.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Chiaroscuro**

**Chapter 9**

The moment she read those words, cold dread settled in Steph's stomach.

'_Holy shit, she...those fucking assholes, they pushed her to this and, and I wasn't...fuck...' _Her mind raced before she managed to focus it. _'I've gotta find her, before it, before it's...where could she be?'_

She looked around the room hurriedly, trying to find any clue, but then stopped, realizing.

'_Of course, fuck, it was staring me right in the face. All those notes on it...the lighthouse, it's gotta be.' _She thought frantically.

Praying that she was right, despite not having fully recovered, Steph hurried out, desperate to reach the lighthouse before it was too late. Although she allowed herself some small pleasure in her rush knocking Victoria, the girl Steph held personally responsible for what Sam was about to attempt, flat on her ass. She didn't even stop, she just kept hurrying, she had to make it, before Sam did the unthinkable.

* * *

The wind caused her hair to billow in front of her face. Sam pushed it back, but it made little difference, tears were now what clouded her vision anyway. She wiped them away and took a deep breath, looking around once more at the lighthouse, at the view of the town, of the coast.

She sighed as her thoughts distracted her briefly. _'So beautiful, yet underneath so ugly, I've seen that now...I...what better place for it.'_

Sniffling again she stepped forwards, closer to the cliff edge, once more taking in the town, the sea, she finally stopped right at the edge, looking down at the rocks below. They would do the job, it would be quick. Her shoulder shook as she found herself crying again. But she told herself it would be over soon, it would all end soon. She prepared herself, ready, all it would take was one more step.

"SAM!"

She froze, startled and turned her head, shocked to see, of all people, Steph running up to her. She turned to face her, her back now to the cliff and a sudden panic overcame her.

"Steph, what are you...no, stop, don't come any closer!" She cried. "I meant it, stop right there or I'll jump!"

Steph stopped at once, but the panic never left her eyes, nor did the tension leave her body. Sam couldn't believe it; why was Steph here, now of all times.

Steph was rigid, horrified by what she saw. She had expected this after seeing the notes, but that did not make it any less terrifying, to see Sam standing right at the cliff edge, ready to jump.

"Okay, okay, I'm right here. Sam..." Steph began.

Sam shook her head. "Steph, please, don't try to stop me. I can't take it anymore and, and...you don't have to see this."

"Sam, you can't give up." Steph said, her voice strangled. "Don't do this, please. I want to help you, but I need you to trust me."

"What is there left for me. Everything is just, so messed up, nobody cares about me and, and...That's all I am, is those scars and, something to be mocked. I'm just worthless." Sam's words just tumbled from her mouth as her tears continued to fall.

Steph shook her head, moving slowly forwards, trying not to startle Sam. "That's not true, Sam, you...You're stronger than you know, I know you can beat this. You're not the one messed up, you're more than that. It's Victoria and her crew that are worthless."

Sam bit her lip, shaking her head, clearly still distraught. But Steph could see her words got through, Sam was thinking about them.

"How can you be worthless Sam, when you think about what made Victoria target you." Steph said softly.

Sam sobbed at that. "I...I just wanted Nathan to notice me, but..."

Steph shook her head. "Yes. It made Victoria target you; so you can't be worthless, not if she considered you a threat, given her fixation on Nathan."

That gave Sam pause; she hadn't considered that. That Victoria Chase of all people had considered _her _a threat.

But it still didn't help the torment she had faced, or the betrayal she felt.

"But I...It doesn't change the fact that I've been...reduced to this. I..." Sam choked out. "You said you'd help me."

"Sam..."

"You said you'd help me, but today, when I needed you most, you weren't there and..." Sam continued.

Steph spoke quickly. "I was sick, still am. But this morning, I couldn't even get out of bed and then, worrying about you, that didn't help. I wanted to, Sam, God I wanted to. But I just couldn't, I'm sorry."

Sam paused again, blinking, looking at Steph carefully. Really looking at her. She realized there was indeed plenty of evidence of her being ill, her nose was red and she kept sniffing, her face was flushed and even from here Sam could see Steph's eyes were bloodshot. Despite the mild weather, Steph had her LGBT pride scarf wrapped around her neck too. All at once a wave of guilt swept in, crushing the sense of betrayal.

'_I...God, I was so selfish, so wrapped up in my own problems, I didn't stop to think if anything happened to Steph...' _She mentally berated herself.

Now she wasn't sure what to feel. But it still didn't change one thing.

"I...I'm sorry Steph, if I'd know..." She hesitated. "But it's still doesn't change, nobody cares about me, I can't go on and, and..."

"That's not true, I..." Steph blurted out.

She had got a little closer without Sam freaking out, if they both stretched out their arms they could grab each other's hands. She had to restrain herself, especially when she realized what she had nearly said there. She had nearly blurted out her feelings and mentally kicked herself. This was not exactly the best time for something like that. She had to reassure Sam.

Even so, she still managed to hint at it.

"That's not true, people do care, there are those who care about you. If you just give them a chance. I'm one of them. I'm sorry I wasn't there today, but I want to be there, please, Sam..." Steph's voice caught in her throat as she spoke. "Please don't do this."

"Steph, I, I..." Sam stammered, the tears now streaming down her face.

Steph bit her lip, before gently reaching out and holding out her hand.

"Sam, I believe in you, will you believe in me." She whispered. "You can do this, you can overcome this."

Sam hesitated for a moment and then, reached her hand out and took Steph's. Steph gently pulled her away from the edge of the cliff and she came willingly, the two of them collapsing onto the nearby bench before Sam burst into tears, clinging to Steph. Steph hugged Sam tightly, barely restraining her own tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sam whispered through the choked sobs.

"Don't." Steph whispered. "What matters is you're safe. I'm here for you. I want to help you and I promise I will...Because I care Sam."

"Steph...thank you."

As she whispered those words, Sam couldn't help but feel immense gratitude to Steph for saving her, for deciding to stick by her, even at this, her lowest point. It was then Sam finally made sense of what she had been feeling around Steph lately too. She was too wrapped up in sorrow and what had just occurred to fully process it. But her mind registered it nevertheless, she realized now, that she actually was in love with Steph.

Finally, after some time had passed, Sam managed to compose herself enough to speak.

"Steph I...I don't wanna be here anymore." She managed. "Can you...Do you think I should go to the hospital."

Steph sighed. "I know it may seem rough, but it would be for the best. They could get you the help you need there...And I'll drop by and visit as often as I can."

Sam managed a small smile at that. "Thank you...Could, could you take me?"

"Of course."

With that Steph helped Sam to her feet and began to lead her down the slope. Taking her to the hospital, where she could finally get help.

* * *

End of chapter and a sense of relief at the end, read and review please.


	21. Chiaroscuro: Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 10 of Episode 2, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it's over and, well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it's a relief.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Chiaroscuro**

**Chapter 10**

Seated on the fountain, Steph sighed, running a hand through her hair. She was still on edge. It was another day at Blackwell, word had spread about Sam, resulting in a lot of horrified reactions. It was hard to gauge the reactions of Victoria and her crew, they were almost numb it seemed.

'_I hope for their sakes they're sorry.' _She thought, with a spike of anger. _'I...I just hope Sam is...'_

She suppressed a shudder; not wanting to think about what would've happened if she had been too late.

"Steph?"

She started and looked up, realizing she was no longer alone. It was Mikey who had said her name, not only that, Chloe and Rachel were present too, watching her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked. "You look kinda on edge?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, you're clearly upset, it...is it about Sam?"

Steph sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, it's not my place to say...I can't talk about it."

They all looked surprised, but finally, Chloe spoke.

"Well, okay, but if you need help, you know who to ask."

Steph managed a smile like that. "Yeah, thanks you guys. But I'll be fine."

It seemed everybody knew about Sam's suicide attempt, but not her role in saving Sam's life.

'_I'll go visit Sam in the hospital, as soon as possible, as soon as she's allowed visitors.' _She decided. _'Maybe then, when things are better, I can be honest with her, tell how I really feel about her.'_

She kept that hope alive, hoping things would get better soon.

* * *

It was later in the day and Chloe couldn't help but feel worried. She knew that, in the days since the revelation of Sera, Rachel had been struggling to cope.

'_I just hope this works, this idea I have.' _She thought to herself.

She wanted to help Rachel cope, or to at least help her take her mind off things. As such she came up with an idea, especially since she managed to get that truck she'd found in the junkyard up and running and claimed it for her own. Now all that remained was to talk to Rachel; they were leaving school, hands entwined. They weren't exactly hiding their relationship but nobody had really noticed it yet.

"Hey, Rachel." She began, getting the other girl's attention.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Listen, I...I know you've been under a lot of pressure lately." She said softly. "But, I was hoping that, this idea I have might help you."

Rachel sighed. "Chloe, it's been shit these past few days, ever since I found out about my dad. So, I'm not sure if..."

"Please, hear me out." Chloe replied quickly. "I just wanna help you relax, at least forget for a while. I...I was thinking of taking you out in the truck."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of taking you on a road trip to San Francisco." Chloe revealed.

"Wh-what, seriously?" Rachel gasped, eyes widening.

Chloe grinned. "You bet, so, what do you say, we can start packing up quickly if you want to go."

Rachel returned the grin. "Oh you bet I want to go, sounds good me, let's do it."

Chloe couldn't help but feel overjoyed at that, now things were looking up.

* * *

Chloe smiled lightly as she put yet another pack in the back of her truck, Rachel doing the same on the other side.

"This is it, we'll just finish packing things up and then we get changed." Chloe remarked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, God, I'm already looking forward to this, it'll be hella great."

Chloe laughed and agreed. Just then however, Rachel's phone indicated a text. She pulled it out and her eyes widened.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"It's um...fine." Rachel replied before showing Chloe her phone. Chloe froze when she saw the text.

"What the fuck?" Chloe gasped. "What is...how long have you been getting these?"

Rachel shook her head. "Quite a while; they've been kinda freaky but...with Dad's job I guess I kinda expected it."

Chloe just shook her head, wondering what to say or do about this.

"Chloe?"

She turned to see her mother and David standing there, her mother was looking worried.

"You girls are sure about this, going on this trip?" She queried.

Chloe sighed. "Yes mom, really, we're ready."

Rachel then added. "It'll be fun for us Joyce, it'll be fun."

Joyce still looked uncertain. "I don't know, I..."

"Joyce." David said suddenly. "They'll be fine, they're old enough to take care of themselves and they clearly want this."

Chloe was startled that David was taking her side; but it seemed to be enough, Joyce finally agreed and the girls made ready to finish preparations for their trip.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chiaroscuro: Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 11 of Episode 2, the final chapter of this Episode, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well, let's see what happens.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, well, here we go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Chiaroscuro**

**Chapter 11**

Chloe nodded to Rachel as they got the last of their bags onto the back of the truck.

"Alright, I think we're almost ready." Chloe said with a grin. "Let's go get changed and we'll be all ready to go."

Rachel nodded. "Sounds good."

With that they headed back inside and hurried up to Chloe's room. They were glad to finally be ready to go, as they got changed into fresh clothes. Chloe was now in a pair of ripped jeans, a white tank-top with skull designs over which she pulled a dark green army jacket over, grey boots and a grey beanie. Rachel meanwhile wore black leggings, a white undershirt with a black and red unbuttoned flannel shirt and black boots.

"Looking good." Rachel remarked as she looked Chloe up and down.

Chloe laughed. "Ha, you too, so, huh?"

To their surprise, Chloe's phone suddenly indicated a text. Chloe checked it and her eyes widened.

"Whoa, okay, freaky?" She said.

"Chloe?" Rachel queried.

She sighed. "Your little anonymous friend with the threatening texts, somehow got my number and sent me one."

"What, no way!?"

"I know, but c'mon, we can't let this stop us. We gonna let some punk ruin our life?" Chloe fired back.

Rachel laughed and agreed with that, loving Chloe's confidence. Chloe snorted as she checked the text and then put her phone in her pocket before she and Rachel headed back down and out to the truck.

Getting into the truck the girls both grinned at each other and Chloe started it up and they drove off, both smiling while Rachel let out a slow breath, finally feeling relaxed for the first time since the shocking reveal. The drive was pleasant and smooth and as they drove, Chloe was pleased to see Rachel was even managing to become her usual cheerful self again.

'_She looks exactly like she did when I first met her, less stressed.' _Chloe noted happily.

They enjoyed the breeze as they drove onwards, letting the shadows fade from their mind as the trees passed them by as they simply continued along the road. Still enjoying the moment, actually feeling at peace, Chloe spoke.

"So, Rachel, when we get to San Francisco, what do you-"

She cried out, cut off, Rachel cried out too as the peaceful moment abruptly ended. For at that moment, the truck began to suddenly veer out of control, Chloe tried frantically to correct it, without much luck.

"Oh shit!" She screamed.

But it was too late, unable to control the truck anymore, she continued to veer out of control until the truck finally crashed, badly, just as the threatening text to Chloe had warned, bragging about sabotaging the truck to make them crash, and quite harshly too.

**Epilogue**

Standing by the window, looking out, Joyce was worried, she had a bad feeling something terrible had happened. Seeing this David approached and tried to comfort her.

At the Amber house James and Rose sat across from each other, engaged in a tense discussion, James trying to clear things up, as they were in fact talking about Sera.

Sam lay back in her hospital bed, starting up at the ceiling, she felt slightly out of it, still not quite sure what to feel at the moment. But she smiled when the door opened and Steph entered. Steph also smiled, while looking awkward, before holding out a bouquet of flowers for Sam.

The sirens blared as the ambulance raced to the wreck of Chloe's truck, the ambulance staff got out and hurried towards the wreck, at least one person could be seen, or at least their arm. The arm of Chloe Price which briefly twitched.

**Next Time on The Art of Love**

Rachel flinched as she stood in her room, hearing the loud noises, the shouts and then, terrifying her, a gunshot. Reacting in panic and fear, she raced towards the window, hearing the sound of someone trying to open the door. Just as she reached the window however, the door was kicked open and she spun around, eyes wide in fear as the gun was then cocked.

* * *

End of chapter and of episode, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Masterpiece: Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

First chapter of Episode 3 of Art of Love, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah it would seem so.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Masterpiece**

**Chapter 1**

**On the Previous Episodes of The Art of Love**

Rachel knew her to be spunky and cool and genuinely liked hanging out with and talking to her.

"Hi Steph, what's up?" She asked.

Steph smiled and actually looked awkward. "I um, you like Firewalk, right?"

Rachel brightened immediately. "You bet I do; they are one of the most awesome bands ever."

"Well, I heard they're having a show soon...a few nights from now, down at the old mill outside of town." Steph explained. "And well...I was wondering, if you wanna go with me. I've got three tickets here. You can, give the extra one to a friend, invite them along?"  
Steph held out the tickets, surprising Rachel.

'Whoa, she's really...' Rachel thought in amazement; before speaking. "That's...wow, thanks, sure thing."

She gratefully accepted the two tickets Steph held out and Steph smiled before excusing herself and heading out to her next class.

XXXXX

Sam was so intent on her approach to Nathan, therefore she was forced to stop short, her breath catching as she found herself face to face with Victoria Chase.

"Just where do you think you're going, Myers." The taller girl snarled.

Sam bit her lip. "I-I was just, going to..."

Victoria shook her head. "Distract Nathan, well guess what, he's not interested in you, he wants nothing to do you with, so don't waste his time."

Sam bit her lip. "I just, I thought..."

"I don't care what you think; now, Nathan and I have much to talk about, he doesn't need you wasting his time, now just get out of here." Victoria scoffed.

With that she turned and stalked away, towards Nathan, who was talking with Taylor and Courtney, who prevented him from seeing Victoria's confrontation with Sam.

XXXXX

But Rachel seemed to take it in her stride.

"I'll bet, not the sort of place you'd expect the 'school princess' huh?" She replied with a laugh. "But hey, I'm...complicated, many layers you know."

Chloe nodded. "Y-yeah, I'll bet."

Rachel couldn't help but note that. 'I thought I was nervous around Chloe, due to her being such an enigma, but she's just as nervous around me, if not more so...'

"Well, anyway...maybe we should..." Chloe stammered, looking for a topic.

Seeing this Rachel made the save. "C'mon, let's go meet up with Steph and Mikey, they're over by the picnic benches."

Chloe started at that, but nodded and followed Rachel as they headed in that direction.

XXXXX

With a growl she let her rage overcome her and ripped the photo in half, dropping the pieces onto the bed and getting to her feet and shook her head.

'There is no other way, this is the only thing I can do.' Chloe thought.

With that she opened her window and then looked around her room, she needed to find anything that she would need, it was time for her to do follow her only option.

XXXXX

She had been rejected by a few girls before. She just wished things could be simpler, that she could find someone who not only could she love, but would know she loved her back.

"Fuck it." She hissed.

With that she took the love letter and tore it to pieces, throwing it in the trash.

XXXXX

That was why, when Sam returned to her dorm at the end of the day, she found herself faced with a devastating mess.

"No..." She whispered.

Her dorm room had been trashed and she knew exactly who was responsible, but it was worse than that. The scissors she used to cut herself had been found, it wouldn't be too big a step for Victoria to put the pieces together.

XXXXX

Instead she sighed.

"I don't know how to explain it Chloe, but I just...I wanted to help you." She said. "Listen, I can't promise things will be perfect or better when you go back."

"If I go back." Chloe interrupted.

"Yeah, okay." Rachel replied. "I can't promise that, but, we'll never know if you do run away and...I just...if you do come back, I promise, I'll be there to help."

Chloe was quiet for a moment before finally she stood up. "Maybe that would, make it more bearable. I'll be honest, I was already missing mom too...Fuck it, you're right Rachel. I need to try. Running won't solve anything."

Rachel smiled at that and, not have to courage to do anything else, laid her hand on Chloe's shoulder reassuringly as they stood for a while longer, watching the sunset.

XXXXX

Sam cried out and then froze when she saw Victoria, armed with a camera, taking pictures.

"Well, well, look what we have here. What an interesting little secret you've got there, Myers." She taunted. "Taylor, there's more than that, pull her sleeves up."

Taylor did so, easily restraining Sam despite her struggles, revealing all of Sam's scars as Victoria continued to photograph them.

Victoria then sneered. "You brought this on yourself, bitch, now I wonder what people would think if they say this..."

"No!"

But Victoria just laughed and Sam could only fight back tears as her nightmare continued to grow, until they let her go and left, but the damage was done.

XXXXX

She smiled lightly; but then was distracted by the sound of her phone indicating a text. She pulled it out and checked it.

"What the…?" She gasped.

She read the text again with wide eyes, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"All of you Ambers will pay for what you have done. Starting with you, Rachel."

She remained frozen upon seeing this; she couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on. She had just received a threatening text, from an anonymous number. It sounded cliché, but she knew to take it seriously. After all, given her father's job and the number of dangerous people he had put away, it wasn't a long stretch to imagine any of them seeking revenge.

XXXXX

It was then Rachel found a way to spend more time with Chloe, to try and make things easier for them, she hoped.

"Say Chloe, I've been thinking, maybe you should, join the school's play this year." She said. "It's A Midsummer's Night's Dream..."

Chloe shrugged. "Nah, I'm not into that stuff, you know. I wouldn't be any good and..."

Rachel wasn't going to five up so easily however, especially when she knew. "That's not true, Mr. Keaton thinks you'd be great, he's actually seeking you to take part in it."

"Wait, what?" Chloe gasped.

Rachel just nodded, smiling. Chloe looked so cute when she was flustered.

XXXXX

The other girls laughed and it was clear Victoria was simply gathering steam, ready for some real comments, when it suddenly happened, taking them all by surprise.

"Why don't you dumb sluts back off."

All of them froze, Victoria and her crew were clearly outraged. Sam stared, wide-eyed in disbelief when, of all people, Steph Gingrich approached.

"You, what did you…?" Taylor spluttered.

Courtney shook her head. "You can't..."

"I can and I am, you heard me." Steph remarked sharply. "Now back the fuck off."

By now she was between Sam and the trio; clearly surprising everyone who could see.

XXXXX

They soon sat down and began breakfast. The TV was on to simply provide background noise, but then something happened which caught their attention. A news report about James.

'Huh, dad…?' Rachel was confused.

But that confusion soon changed to shock and anger when the news reporter revealed the story. The story from an anonymous source, of another woman in her father's life, a woman named Sera, a drug addict and, supposedly, her real mother.

XXXXX

Rachel nodded and then, nervously, afraid of Chloe's reaction, decided to at least try. With that she leaned in and kissed Chloe. To her great joy, after getting over the initial shock, Chloe kissed her back, revealing her own feelings and beginning their relationship.

XXXXX

Steph bit her lip, before gently reaching out and holding out her hand.

"Sam, I believe in you, will you believe in me." She whispered. "You can do this, you can overcome this."

Sam hesitated for a moment and then, reached her hand out and took Steph's. Steph gently pulled her away from the edge of the cliff and she came willingly, the two of them collapsing onto the nearby bench before Sam burst into tears, clinging to Steph. Steph hugged Sam tightly, barely restraining her own tears.

XXXXX

"Please, hear me out." Chloe replied quickly. "I just wanna help you relax, at least forget for a while. I...I was thinking of taking you out in the truck."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of taking you on a road trip to San Francisco." Chloe revealed.

"Wh-what, seriously?" Rachel gasped, eyes widening.

Chloe grinned. "You bet, so, what do you say, we can start packing up quickly if you want to go."

Rachel returned the grin. "Oh you bet I want to go, sounds good me, let's do it."

Chloe couldn't help but feel overjoyed at that, now things were looking up.

XXXXX

Still enjoying the moment, actually feeling at peace, Chloe spoke.

"So, Rachel, when we get to San Francisco, what do you-"

She cried out, cut off, Rachel cried out too as the peaceful moment abruptly ended. For at that moment, the truck began to suddenly veer out of control, Chloe tried frantically to correct it, without much luck.

"Oh shit!" She screamed.

But it was too late, unable to control the truck anymore, she continued to veer out of control until the truck finally crashed, badly, just as the threatening text to Chloe had warned, bragging about sabotaging the truck to make them crash, and quite harshly too.

* * *

With a groan, Chloe opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. It did not take long for her to realize she was lying in a bed in a hospital room.

"Hey, looks who's awake." A familiar voice said to her right.

She started and then turned to see Steph sitting there, smiling.

"Steph..." She gasped.

Steph nodded. "Yeah, just take it easy, you've been out for a couple of days."

"Shit...yeah, I remember. The accident, someone fucked with my truck and made us crash." Chloe replied.

Steph nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, it's kinda creepy huh?"

Chloe agreed before sighing. "I...I thought mom would be here..."

She hated how disappointed she sounded as she said it. Steph however smiled and replied.

"She is, Joyce and David are here, they've been with you for the past couple of days. I insisted they go and get some rest." She explained. "Mr. and Mrs. Amber are here too, I spoke to them, it looks like Rachel's fine too."

Chloe let out a slow breath at that, relief flooding her.

Steph continued. "Yeah, you actually saved her life, the way you tried to correct the truck, did your best to shield Rachel...but it did mean you took the brunt of what happened."

Chloe grimaced at that, shocked at this.

She also couldn't deny she was curious.

"I must admit Steph, I never expected you to be here, I mean, how did you..." Chloe began.

Steph replied quickly. "I...I was already here, when you and Rachel arrived. I...I was here to see Sam, but her parents are here to see her, I'm giving them time together."

It was then Chloe saw it, noting Steph's expression and suddenly it clicked into place, Steph was obviously attracted to Sam. However she didn't say anything yet and instead smiled widely when her mother and even David entered the room, immediately reacting to her being awake. Steph quickly excused herself and left to see Sam. Meanwhile Joyce immediately began fussing over Chloe.

"Mom, please." Chloe muttered, embarrassed. "I just..."

It was David who surprisingly gave her a way out. "Chloe, what exactly happened, how did this…?"

She immediately seized this advantage and began to explain, telling them the whole story, including the threatening texts, which immediately grabbed David's attention as something to be investigated. Chloe shook her head.

"Yeah, well, worry about that later. I wanna see Rachel." She said quickly.

Joyce smiled. "Of course, um, the doctor did say you could get out of bed but, with your leg...you're gonna need a wheelchair until it heals."

"Fine by me."

With that Chloe let herself be moved into the wheelchair and, with Joyce and David in tow, she left her hospital room and began going to see Rachel.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Masterpiece: Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 2 of Episode 3, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, of course not.  
Wolfgirl2013: Huh?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Masterpiece**

**Chapter 2**

Heading back to Sam's room, Steph smiled lightly, Chloe was awake, now all of them were safe, Chloe, Rachel and Sam. Especially Sam. She reached the door to Sam's room and found it ajar, she reached for it but then paused as she heard Sam's voice.

"I...I don't know how else to say it, so...I'm just gonna." Sam was saying.

Then Sam's mother spoke. "Sweetheart, you know you can tell us anything."

Followed by her father. "Whatever this is, it's big I can see that, but after all that's happened..."

"I...This doesn't have anything to do with why I was...the truth I...I like girls...as in..." Sam explained, finally coming out to her parents.

"Sam..." Her mother gasped. "This is, are you, sure…?"

"Yes, I am." Sam replied, sounding almost desperate.

There was a pause before Sam's mother spoke again. "Sam, this is...we almost lost you and, and this is something big to just..."

"This is a shock Sam, we, we may need..." Her father stammered.

"I know." Sam said, still clearly nervous. "I...I just hope you can accept this...it'll take time, right?"

Steph remained were she was, hoping that, while clearly needing time, Sam's parents would indeed be accepting of their daughter's sexuality, especially after nearly losing her like they did.

* * *

Chloe could feel her hope growing as she moved her wheelchair towards Rachel's room. But that building good mood vanished as she heard shouting from Rachel's room, a clear argument.

'_Urgh, shit, what the fuck's going on now?' _She thought.

She hurried closer and soon heard the actual words.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Rachel was screaming.

Then James replied, confirming the argument. "Rachel, this is not..."

"Don't give me that shit, you have no right!" Rachel snapped. "Did you never consider what I might have wanted!"

"I was doing what was best for you!"

"Liar!" Rachel shot back. "You were thinking only of yourself as always!"

Chloe shook her head and pushed the door opened, moving herself inside.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" She queried.

James turned to her glaring. "This isn't any of your business Chloe."

"I say it is." Rachel replied. "Dad's decided to stop being the DA and become a fucking dictator."

"Rachel!" James growled.

Rachel continued. "He thinks he can control who sees me, he..."

"Rachel!"

"Mom was here, my real mom and he refused to let her in." Rachel continued undeterred. "She heard what happened to me and wanted to see me, then _he _prevents her from seeing and even forced her to leave..."

"To protect you Rachel, I've told you before, she is dangerous and..." James interrupted.

Chloe shook her head, she might have expected something like this.

Rachel glared at her father and snapped.

"Oh really, that's strange, because last I checked, you were the dangerous one, trying to control my life for _your _benefit." She shook her head. "I need protection yeah, from you."

James was clearly shocked, outraged even, but also looked broken now, unable to believe what he had just heard. Chloe then noticed Rose, standing in the corner, watching the whole thing in dismay, clearly stuck in the middle.

* * *

Sometime later, Chloe visited Rachel again, this time making sure she timed her visit while Rose and James were not in the room. It was clear now things were very bleak between the family and she didn't think she could help the frosty atmosphere in any way. This time she was alone and smiled when she saw Chloe.

"Hey, guess we made it, huh?" She remarked.

Chloe grinned. "Yeah, still can't believe that crash...I'm just glad we survived."

Rachel nodded. "Thanks to you, you saved me, I could've been hurt a lot worse if you hadn't done everything you could to mitigate the damage."

Chloe shrugged. "I guess, so...what happens now, our trip was a bust?"

"I know, I need to do something about this Chloe, or I'm gonna go crazy." Rachel replied; a strange gleam in her eye. "This, I've never seen dad like this, but...I've gotta get to the bottom of it."

Chloe nodded slowly, finally realizing what Rachel meant. "You think, we should try and find Sera...try and find your mother?"

"That's right, by ourselves if we have to." Rachel replied.

Chloe had to admit, she was a little surprised, but also found Rachel's clear determination admirable, so she fully agreed with her.

* * *

Entering Sam's room, Steph smiled lightly, her parents were not present at the moment. Sam was seated up in bed, smiling when she saw Steph.

"Hey."

Steph smiled. "Hi, how are you doing?"

She looked at Sam carefully, the girl was still rather pale, with dark shadows under her eyes, but she did look better than she had.

"I'm getting better, I...stopped hiding you know, my scars..." She replied.

Steph nodded. "Yeah, it's probably for the best. You...I understand you've been...so afraid about things?"

Sam sighed. "I just, people just judged me because of my scars, I felt so...insecure, all I wanted was, I just hated being alone and, and..."

Steph gently touched Sam's shoulder and Sam took a deep breath, calming down. She was glad to see Steph was over her illness too, looking back to normal.

"I get it Sam, I do. You don't have to be alone anymore you know." She said.

Sam smiled at that before a somewhat awkward silence filled the air. They were both very aware of Steph's hand on Sam's shoulder, the feelings they felt for each other, below the surface. But neither of them felt ready to admit said feelings yet. Seeking another topic, Steph came up with an idea.

"Sam, listen." She said suddenly. "I...I think I know something that could help you, when you go back. You need to show confidence, don't...don't hide those scars, the things that make you insecure."

"But, but that would just, everyone would then..." Sam burst out.

Steph nodded. "Yeah, at first...but don't hide it, turn that every means the Vortex Club are using against you...into your strength, then, how can it be a weapon against you?"

Sam bit her lip, while still unsure and worried, she had to admit, Steph had a point.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Masterpiece: Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 3 of Episode 3 of the story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they're sweet :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Masterpiece**

**Chapter 3**

Several days had passed, but to their relief, Chloe and Rachel found themselves leaving the hospital, finally glad to be dressed in normal clothes, Chloe in a pair of jeans with a white T-shirt featuring a bird design and simple black shoes. Rachel meanwhile wore jeans of her own, with a simple yellow T-shirt and white sandals.

"So, things are still pretty tense between you and your dad, huh?" Chloe asked Rachel quietly.

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, we're just gonna have to bide our time...meet me in the junkyard later?"

"You bet." Chloe agreed.

With that they parted ways, to their respective waiting families and were given rides home. Once at home, Rachel remained as outwardly calm as ever.

"Rachel, we need to talk..." James began.

She shook her head, becoming cold. "No, we don't, now excuse me, I'm far too busy."

She stalked off up to her room to get ready to head out to the junkyard.

* * *

Chloe's return home was somewhat different, she came downstairs from her room to find her favourite meal all set on the table.

"Mom?"

Joyce smiled. "Chloe, I just...please, sit, eat something, hospital food isn't exactly..."

She sighed. "Look, mom. I'm not being ungrateful, this looks nice and I will eat it. But...please, don't act or treat me any differently, okay. I don't need to be babied."

"I...I understand Chloe, I just, I'm so glad you're alright." Joyce replied.

Smiling Chloe nodded and began to eat, glad she'd caught this before it truly frustrated her. Although she had to admit, there was one benefit, she had managed to somewhat bond with David after he helped her get her truck back in working order, repairing the damage.

* * *

Clad in jeans, a purple T-shirt and pink flip-flops, Sam smiled as she stepped out of the hospital, Steph walked alongside her, in a pair of jeans, a grey V-neck T-shirt, sneakers and a beanie, both dark blue.

"I can't thank you enough for saving our daughter's life, Stephanie." Mrs. Myers was saying.

Sam's parents had also arrived, to see their daughter as she got out of hospital. They were more accustomed to Sam's revealed sexuality and clearly felt indebted to Steph for saving Sam's life.

Steph blushed at the use of her full name though. "Um, it's nothing really."

It was clear however they had not yet realized the truth about Sam and Steph, their feelings for each other. Shortly afterwards however, while Sam's parents waited, the two girls shared a private moment.

"Sam, I...I can't keep this back any longer." Steph said quickly. "I wish there was a better time, that it didn't take all this...but...I just wanted to say."

Sam was startled at seeing Steph so nervous and suddenly came to a realization.

"Steph are you, trying to tell me you...you love me?" She gasped; Steph froze, but nodded. "Steph I...I..."

Steph couldn't help but smile as she realized the truth; Sam returned the smile and finally, they kissed.

* * *

There was great shock for the students at Blackwell when Samantha Myers returned. By then everybody knew about what she had done and why. But Sam's attire when she returned shocked everyone even more. For she soon ended up the centre of stares and whispers as she stood, clad in grey leggings, a pink T-shirt and grey sneakers. She was wearing short sleeves, refusing to hide her scars. Witnessing this Steph, clad in jeans, a dark green Game of Thrones shirt and black sneakers, couldn't help but grin, impressed.

"Hey Sam, looking good." Steph said with a soft laugh.

Smiling good-naturedly, Sam nodded. "Thanks Steph."

No longer afraid, the attempts of the Vortex Club to then bully her no longer worked. She took it in her stride and refused to back down, this left them flustered.

"See, what did I tell you?" Steph said. "Now...anything else you'd like to do to try and...gain more confidence?"

Sam grinned. "Well, they know about my scars, they can see I'm no longer hiding...So, why are _we _hiding?"

Steph laughed at that and, knowing exactly what Sam meant, they kissed, knowing full well they had an audience. When they parted Sam almost laughed at the shocked expression on Victoria's face. It was almost a delight, after everything she had suffered at the young woman's hands.

* * *

Sam's return was not the only one which generated interest. Chloe and Rachel returned to school the following day and almost at once, there were whispers and stares.

"Hey, Chloe, Rachel!" Mikey called upon seeing them.

Turning Steph also grinned. "Hey you guys, great to see you?"

"Glad to be back." Rachel remarked with a soft smile.

She and Chloe shared a look, they'd both dressed up simply, both in jeans although Chloe's were ripped. Chloe also wore a dark red raven shirt, a black leather jacket which she had 'borrowed' from Rachel and black boots. Rachel wore a dark blue T-shirt, black shoes and had 'borrowed' Chloe's dark blue beanie. They continued to talk to Steph and Mikey.

"Chloe, Rachel!"

They grinned as Sam joined them, grinning as she stopped by and linked hands with Steph. Both Chloe and Rachel shared a smile, happy to see the two girls together, just like them. Throughout the rest of the day the couple found themselves facing mixed reactions to their return, such as Mr. Keaton's effusive joy, yet concern over their progress with the play. Victoria naturally not being happy with them being back and especially with them being together in a relationship. Nathan was glad to see Rachel back, while dismissive of Chloe as usual. But likewise, their revealed relationship also caused a stir, with many people shocked by it, especially for Rachel being in love with Chloe. The typical issues of them being in different social circles being the main complaint. But neither of them cared, they had each other and that was all that mattered to them.

* * *

End of chapter hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Masterpiece: Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 4 of Episode 3, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Masterpiece**

**Chapter 4**

Chloe suppressed a sigh as she sat in class, trying to pay attention, when something unexpected happened. She had been taking notes while working, when suddenly a note appeared on her book, passed over by Rachel who was sitting next to her. Chloe looked at her, Rachel was still taking notes for class. Chloe bit her lip and checked the note Rachel had passed.

'Chloe, we need to figure out how we're gonna find my real mom.' The note read.

Chloe nodded, she might've guessed this. She quickly wrote back. 'Got it, we'll figure something out, I'm with you all the way.'

She then passed the note back to Rachel who checked it and smiled lightly before writing again. This continued for a few moments, with them working on what plans they could, but then, it happened.

"Miss Price." The teacher remarked, catching them. "What is the meaning of this?"

Chloe started. "Um, I, we..."

Shaking his head the teacher remarked. "Passing notes in class is against the rules. I'm afraid I have to report this to Principal Wells."

"Well, you might as well tell him the whole truth." Rachel suddenly cut in.

The teacher turned to her, surprised. "Miss Amber?"

Rachel then remarked. "If you're reporting Chloe for this, you need to report me."

"I don't think..."

"Naturally you don't, always picking on the students you don't like." Rachel remarked, glaring at the teacher.

Chloe grimaced, not surprised with Rachel's sudden actions, things were about to take an interesting turn.

* * *

Rachel remained indignant as she sat in Principal Wells office, her father standing next to her.

"You are sure of this Ray, it doesn't sound like Rachel..." James was saying.

Wells nodded. "I'm afraid so, Rachel began arguing with a teacher and..."

"And before you start making excuses." Rachel interrupted. "I was trying to stop him from unfairly punishing Chloe."

"Chloe again..." James remarked. "Rachel, ever since you met her..."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Sure, blame Chloe, not yourself dad, since we all know who's really responsible."

James froze at that, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Wells sighed. "Family drama aside; Miss Price was caught passing notes in class and is being duly punished."

"And what about me?" Rachel interrupted.

"Rachel?" James began, clearly confused.

Wells shook her head. "I am sorry Miss Amber, but you have not..."

Rachel groaned. "Stop trying to bully Chloe, I was doing the same as Chloe was, I am equally guilty, if Chloe is being punished, I should as well...Equally."

"Now, Rachel, I'm sure this..."

"I am responsible for my own actions dad." She cut him off. "So?"

Wells sighed but nodded. "Thank you Miss Amber, you've made your point. Very well...in regards to this incident, both you and Miss Price will be serving detention after school, return here then and I will tell you what you will be doing."

Rachel smiled lightly, gladly accepting that, having finally ensured things were fair at last.

* * *

Sam couldn't deny, she was anxious, yet at the same time curious. Ever since she and Steph had come out and ever since her return to school, she had begun to feel liberated. Yet suddenly she had received a text from Nathan, asking to talk to her. She was wary, but she had to admit the curiosity was too much. They were meeting privately in one of the empty classrooms upstairs. Reaching the door she waited briefly, hesitant. But then she opened the door, sure enough Nathan was there, to her relief there was nobody else.

Relaxing a little she queried. "Nathan?"

He stood up and replied. "Sam, hey, you made it."

She nodded, moving further into the room.

"I um...I wanted to talk to you." Nathan remarked. "Everything that happened to you, all that stuff Victoria did...what, you nearly did. I just...I want to apologize for the part I played in that."

"Nathan..."

"I mean it, I am sorry, Sam, I..." Nathan stammered.

Sam sighed. "Nathan, please...I get it. I, I do forgive you, you didn't know exactly what was going on."

Nathan smiled at that; but then tensed as Sam shook her head.

"But, please understand. Things have changed now, between us, too much for anything to be the same." Sam explained.

After a pause Nathan nodded and shrugged. "I...I guess you're right."

Both of them knew that to be the case, but Sam was glad they were able to clear the air and things could become more relaxed for both of them.

* * *

Arriving at Wells office, Chloe raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

"I can't believe you actually did this, you seriously just kept pissing them all off until you got in trouble too?" She remarked.

Rachel nodded. "I'm just...so fed up of all their shit, giving the 'privileged students' free passes."

Taking Rachel's hand and squeezing it, Chloe smiled and together they entered the office.

"Ah good, you're here, now..." Wells began. "Your detention."

They both nodded and waited, only to get the surprise of their lives. First they got their detention, which wasn't much.

"The two of you are to clean up the sports field, all garbage from the big game the day before." Wells explained, before revealing the surprise. "You will be supervised in this task, by our new head of security since Skip Matthews retired..."

The door to the office opened, the girls turned and Chloe's eyes widened.

"No f-way." Chloe blurted out.

Wells then finished. "David Madsen."

David didn't say anything, but Chloe could tell from his look that he wasn't the least bit surprised. So they followed David out of the office and headed for the sports field.

"Chloe." Rachel whispered as they walked. "Dress up in your nicest clothes when you go home, I'm coming around and well...I've got something planned."

Chloe was confused but agreed, now unable to think of anything else but what Rachel could possibly have planned.

* * *

So when there was a knock at the door that evening, Chloe called out.

"I'll get it."

She made her way to the door, dressed up in a pair of black pants, a white short sleeved shirt and black smart shoes. Opening the door she gaped at the vision before her.

"Rachel, wow, you look..." Chloe gasped.

Rachel grinned, looking stunning in a black mid-thigh length skirt, a white crisp blouse, sheer thigh-high stockings and black slip-ons.

"Good, you're ready." Rachel said with a grin. "Now...after all this shit, I think we need a break from everyone and everything, also, to thank you for saving my life...I wanna take you on an official date."

Chloe laughed. "Wow, that's...brilliant. Well, what are we waiting for?"

Rachel grinned and they linked hands before leaving the house, heading for their date.

* * *

Steph took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair, checking her clothes were neat, a pair of khaki pants with a black T-shirt and black smart shoes. She had dispensed with her usual beanie.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Steph." Sam told her softly.

Steph smiled. "I hope so Sam, after all that's happened..."

Sam nodded, she was also dressed up in khaki pants, along with a pink sweater and pink sneakers. Aware of the girl's relationship now and also wanting to get to know Steph better after she saved their daughter's life, Sam's parents had invited her around to dinner. Entering the house they immediately headed through to the living room, where Sam's parents were waiting. Sam's mother was dressed up in black pants with a purple cardigan and black slip-ons, while her father wore a grey polo, brown loafers and also wore khaki pants.

"Ah, Stephanie, a pleasure to meet you." Sam's mother said, standing to shake hands with her. "I'm Sierra Myers, this is my husband Craig."

Craig Myers also stood and shook hands with her. "It's a pleasure to meet you...in better surroundings.

Steph agreed with that and smiled. Soon they were talking and getting to know each other better. By the end of the day, Sam was certain she had made a good impression on the Myers, at the very least, they finally started calling her Steph.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Masterpiece: Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 5 of Episode 3, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, and yeah, we've got more ahead of us.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they're sweet :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Masterpiece**

**Chapter 5**

Leaving Chloe's home behind and getting into Rachel's car, hey drove off, both grinning widely.

"I can hardly wait." Chloe said softly. "I'm looking forward to this."

Rachel grinned. "Me too, Chloe, me too."

With that they drove on, looking forward to the night ahead. Neither of them could believe everything that happened to them ever since the concert. Things had changed so much for them and yet it was only now they were going on their first date. Still smiling at the thought of it, Rachel felt pleased that she could at least find some peace from her issues at home, if only for a while. Later, as they sat, enjoying their dinner in the restaurant; Rachel pondered for a moment.

"You know, I was just wondering..." She said. "Chloe, what, do you think is gonna happen now, now that we've, you know..."

She nodded, thinking to herself. "To be honest, I don't know, but...I'm sure we'll think of something. We'll work it out together, how's that sound?"

Sipping her drink Rachel smiled. "That, would be great."

She nodded, it was a sign of hope, Chloe was just hoping that they'd find any clues about Sera, yet also were still curious about the threatening texts they had received, especially as said individual was clearly responsible for Chloe's truck crashing.

However they decided not to let any of that disturb them tonight, they were here for their date, to enjoy themselves. They continued to enjoy the rest of the meal, casually chatting, Chloe was happy beyond belief; things had certainly changed ever since Rachel came into her life. Yet none more so than the past several weeks, she was sure.

_'I wonder, what else could life throw at me...well, whatever it is, __bring it on I say__'_ Chloe thought to herself.

She pushed the thought aside for now however, she wouldn't let it spoil her night. This would be a happy night, she was determined to see that.

Arriving back at Chloe's house after the dinner, Chloe was smiling brighter than ever before.

'_Wow, this has been the most amazing night so far.'_ She thought in amazement. _'It was a typical date but, it just felt more...free somehow. We should really do this again sometime.'_

For now however, that could wait. Stepping out of the car they made their way to Chloe's front door.

"Well I had a lovely time." She said. "I...I hope we can do this again sometime."

Rachel nodded. "I agree, I had a wonderful time too, I'll come around and see you tomorrow, okay."

"I'll be waiting."

They kissed; enjoying the rush of emotions it brought, as if it was their first time again, before finally parting, Chloe heading inside and Rachel returning to her car to drive home; both of them happier than they had been ever before in their lives.

* * *

Lying in bed, twisting and turning, Steph groaning, moaning as she was locked in the grips of a terrifying nightmare.

"No, no...no..." She mumbled, sweating and grabbing at the sheets.

Then, it happened, as the nightmare reached it's brutal end, Steph jerked awake with a cry, now sitting upright, breathing heavily. She looked around and then groaned.

'_I'm in my dorm, I...I...Fuck, Sam, is, please...' _She thought, trying to calm herself but with a building panic.

Pulling the blankets back and moving to sit on the end of the bed. Steph rested her elbows on her knees and held her head with her hands. Her black shorts and white Hot Dawg Man T-shirt, which were her pyjamas, were slightly damp from sweat. After remaining that way for a while, Steph stood up.

'_I can't take this anymore.' _She thought to herself. _'I need to, to go see her, to make sure everything's okay, that I didn't...'_

Not wanting to finish the thought, she tried to push it away. But it lingered in the back of her mind as she left the dorm room. This troubled her all the way as she walked through the dorm corridors until she reached the room she was looking for. She hesitated briefly, then knocked on the door.

To her great relief, the door opened and Sam stood there, bleary eyed, rubbing one eye, clad in her pyjamas, a pair of light green trousers with a white T-shirt.

"Huh, Steph?" She mumbled.

Steph bit her lip. "I...sorry...I just..."

Sam noted Steph's expression and reacted at once. "Come inside."

She let Steph in and closed the door before they walked over and sat on Sam's bed.

"What is it Steph, you can tell me?"

Steph sighed and then revealed. "I just, had a terrible nightmare is all...I, it...I failed to save you and, and..."

Realizing right away what had disturbed Steph, Sam pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh Steph, don't...you _did _save me." She said gently. "It was just a dream...if you want we can...do you want to stay here tonight?"

Steph smiled at that, impressed at the momentary reversal in their roles over what had happened, and agreed. They both lay down in Sam's bed, with Sam covering them with the blanket before they finally drifted back off to sleep, simply holding each other for comfort.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Masterpiece: Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 6 of Episode 3, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, and yeah, there's still more to come.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Masterpiece**

**Chapter 6**

It was another day at school, Rachel smiled lightly, it was still a difficult time for her at home, but she was managing to keep calm, mainly thanks to Chloe.

"Hey Rachel."

She turned, surprised, then she saw Zachary Riggins standing there. She knew him well enough and was surprised with how casual he looked, considering it wasn't all that long ago he had once again fallen out with Juliet, leading to their relationship once again falling apart.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked.

He grinned. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time, I mean, we're both free and a beautiful woman like you shouldn't stay single and..."

"Um, excuse me?" She replied, eyebrow raised. "I am not single in case you forgot, you already saw I was in a relationship."

"I'm offering you a _real _relationship, Rachel. You're not fooling anyone, I mean, you, dating Price, get real..." Zach shot back.

He stopped however as Rachel glowered at him.

"Get it through your thick skull, moron...I am dating Chloe, we are in love now, fuck off and stop insulting the both of us." She snapped.

Zach stepped back, clearly shocked. Rachel meanwhile bit her lip, realizing they had an audience. She composed herself however, hopeful that it would prevent any further incidents like this, now practically the whole school would know she was serious about Chloe.

* * *

That wasn't to say things were easy though, both girls were concerned and completely new to the relationship, still getting used to it. Unbeknownst to them, they both came to the same conclusion when it came to seeking help. They needed someone who could help them figure things out. Rachel was the first to act on this thought and approached the girl in question.

"Hey, Steph, you busy?"

The girl looked up and smiled. "Hey Rach, of course not, what do you need?"

Rachel sighed. "I...It's about me and Chloe, I..."

"Is this about the incident with Zachary?" Steph asked. "Or are you actually coming to me for...relationship advice?"

Rachel laughed softly. "Relationship advice, but I'm hoping it helps deal with that first issue."

"I figured. Well, whatever you need, I'll offer what help I can." Steph replied.

Rachel smiled gratefully. "Cool, so yeah...Chloe and I have only really started dating and we're still getting used to it and, after all that's happened we're not sure exactly how..."

Steph nodded. "I think I get it; look there isn't any clear cut way for things like this. The only thing I can say is...just keep being yourselves, be honest with each other and it'll work out. In regards to the Zachary issue, I'm afraid there's no cure for ignorance. But so long as you stick by each other, you'll overcome it."

Rachel smiled lightly. "I see, thanks Steph, that...that does help."

Steph smiled, glad to have helped. She offered the same advice to Chloe when she also came to her for advice.

* * *

By the end of the week, it was time for the play. Chloe shook her head.

"Still can't believe I let myself get talked into this." She muttered.

She couldn't deny it, she was nervous and for good reason. She'd never done anything like this before. Looking around at the others who were getting ready to perform, all of them looking excited and preparing themselves for the upcoming play.

Chloe shook her head, biting her lip. _'Urgh, look at them all...all looking forward to this and, and...fuck, I know I'm gonna screw this up and ruin it for all of them.'_

The worry ate away inside her, until suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. She started and turned, but then relaxed when she saw it was Rachel.

"Hey, you look tense..."

Chloe shook her head. "Yeah, I, um...I'm just worried, nervous."

"Everybody gets nervous at these Chloe, even me. You just learn to work with it." Rachel explained.

"I don't think I can, I...I'm gonna screw up, I'm gonna fumble my lines, ruin it for everybody..." Chloe began, stammering.

Rachel shook her head. "No Chloe, don't think like that, you're gonna be fine. You'll do great. I have faith in you, you trust me right?"

"Yeah, of course, I...I..." Chloe replied before taking a deep breath. "I trust you. You really think I can do it?"

Rachel grinned. "Absolutely."

Rachel's faith gave Chloe strength and she couldn't help but smile, already feeling better. It was then she heard Mr. Keaton's call and stood up with Rachel. It was time for the play to begin and so they got into position, ready for their parts to begin.

* * *

Chloe couldn't help but grin, feeling elated. The play was over, things had gone well, Chloe was amazed at how she had managed to do well, she remembered her lines, her actions, everything. Rachel was with her as they walked down the street, arm in arm, both laughing and talking about the play.

"Wow, that was, hella awesome." Rachel remarked. "You did great, Chloe, very great."

Chloe grinned. "Thanks, of course you stole the show, naturally."

Rachel playfully shoved Chloe and they laughed some more. They briefly lapsed into silence, both feeling rather at peace, very aware of each other's presence and enjoying this time together. They both couldn't help but appreciate the irony in them both going to Steph for advice, but they had to admit, it had helped. They were both relaxed and more at ease with each other now and they were sure it was just the beginning of things getting even better for them. However there was still one issue, for Rachel.

"Chloe, I...can I ask for your help with something?" She said at last.

"Sure, what's up?"

Rachel sighed. "I can't...just leave it anymore Chloe, I need to know about Sera, about my mom...I'm sure my dad has some way of contacting her, or at least knows where she is. The only problem is, anything like that is likely to be locked up in his study."

Chloe pondered for a moment. "Okay...I'm with you so far. You wanna somehow find what's in his study, find any proof?"

"Yeah, but, well...I was hoping you could do it, while I distract my dad." Rachel explained. "I can give you the code for the alarm and, well...it's not secret you're better at this kinda, I dunno..."

"Spy stuff?" Chloe replied, startled.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, that, you're better than me."

Chloe couldn't help but be startled by what she was hearing.

She shook her head.

"So, let's get this straight, you want me to sneak into your dad's study and find out any proof for where your mother could be, while you distract him...How long will I have, I mean…?"

Rachel smiled lightly. "Plenty of time. If we do it tomorrow, me, Dad...M-Rose..."

It was clear that Rachel was still struggling with the fact Rose wasn't her mother by blood.

"We're all going out for dinner, that'll be the perfect chance." Rachel continued.

Chloe couldn't deny she was startled by all this, but nevertheless she agreed, it was time to find the truth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Masterpiece: Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 7 of Episode 3, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Masterpiece**

**Chapter 7**

Steph smiled lightly as she sat on the sofa in her parents house, she had decided to drop by for a visit and as usual her parents were happy to see her, especially in light of what had been happening lately.

"So, you've had a busy time lately Steph?" Her mother Lita remarked. "How are you feeling?"

Steph nodded. "It's, been pretty hectic, scary at parts, but overall I'm good. The worst is over and everything's looking up now."

"Glad to hear it, even hero's need a break from drama after all." Her father, George said.

"Dad." Steph groaned. "I'm not a hero, I just..."

"You saved that girl's life, Steph."

Steph sighed. "Sam saved herself, I just, gave a nudge in the right direction."

Her parents shared a look, clearly impressed with their daughter's modesty, yet it was clear they didn't want to push things further. Luckily Lita found an alternative topic of conversation, one which cheered Steph up instantly.

"So...even with all this, I need to know...have you managed to find a girlfriend?" Lita asked.

Grinning Steph replied. "I actually have, yes."

"Oh who?" George asked at once. "You did say some time ago you were going to try and..."

Steph shook her head. "That didn't work, but...I'm with Sam now."

"The girl you saved?" Lita gasped.

Steph nodded, her grin widening, pleased with the expressions on her parents faces.

* * *

Sam bit her lip, feeling nervous, tugging at her light blue long sleeved shirt, the outfit she had chosen to wear along with jeans and white sneakers.

"I'm not sure about this Steph. She said.

Steph laughed. Sam couldn't deny she looked good in her jeans, blue sweater and black sneakers.

"C'mon now Sam, I met your parents and I was like this." Steph replied. "Like you said, it'll be fine."

Sam smiled at that, calming down slightly. "I guess, I guess you're right."

So with those words helping her stay calm, Sam followed Steph into the house and through to the living room. There she saw Steph's parents and instantly felt envious, for it was clear right away that Steph's parents were more laid back than her own. While Steph's mother wore black pants and a smart looking white blouse, she also wore casual black slip-ons, while Steph's father wore cargo shorts and a Hawaiian shirt with grey sneakers.

"Ah, Sam, it's nice to meet you at last." Steph's mother remarked as she stood, shaking Sam's hand. "I'm Lita, this is my husband George."

Sam smiled, already feeling at ease. "Nice to meet you."

They sat down and soon got to talking and it wasn't long before Sam was delighted to see that she was already accepted by Steph's parents as part of the family.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense but for some hopeful as the Amber family left for dinner that evening. Watching them go from her hiding place, Chloe waited just long enough to ensure they wouldn't come back for anything they might have forgotten before sneaking over to the house and, taking the spare key Rachel told her about, unlocked the door. Once inside she quickly moved over to the alarm console and inputted the date for Rachel's birthday, the code she had been given. Satisfied that she was in the clear, Rachel opened the door and slipped into James' office. She was making her way blind right now but she soon had light as she found James' desk lamp and switched it on.

'_Alright, let's get started, I gotta look around, find anything relating to Sera.'_

Dusting off her jeans and white tank-top, adjusting her grey beanie and wincing at the noise her black boots made on the floor, she nevertheless focused and began snooping around. A lot of what she observed worried her, especially texts, e-mails and other means of correspondence between James and Sera.

'_This is, not right...' _Chloe thought to herself. _'Sera's been trying to desperately to see Rachel again, but James just, keeps denying her. Even the threat of legal action isn't making him change his mind. But, despite that...shouldn't it be up to Rachel...urgh...'_

She shook her head, bad as they were, these issues were not what she was after. Luckily, one of the letter Sera had sent James hadn't gone all the way through the shredder and Chloe grinned as she spotted a return address. The letter was recent too, sent only yesterday.

'_Yes, she's gotta be there...gotta hurry.'_

With that Chloe quickly worked to put everything back the way she found it and left the study and the house, pleased with her discovery.

* * *

It was only a short while later that she arrived at the door to the motel room that Sera was staying in. She had texted Rachel about what she had found but Rachel was still busy. Frantically she had replied, pleading with Chloe to go and see Sera and to try and talk to her. Chloe intended to do just that. Taking a deep breath, Chloe knocked on the door, it was opened by a woman Chloe assumed had to be Sera. The woman she saw was tall, with long blonde hair and hazel eyes, her skin was pale and she had a skinny build, she wore black pants and a light red V-necked top along with simple black shoes.

"Sera Gearhardt?" She queried and when the woman nodded she spoke. "I'm Chloe Price..."

Sera shook her head. "Should I know you?"

"I'm Rachel's girlfriend, Rachel...Rachel and I have been looking for you, I want to talk to you, about Rachel." Chloe replied quickly.

There was a flicker in Sera's face and then she stepped back, ushering Chloe inside. Stepping inside Chloe realized she had been just in time, for Sera appeared to be in the middle of packing.

"You're leaving?" Chloe gasped.

Sera sighed. "I've exhausted all possible options, I don't..."

Chloe turned to her. "You can't, Rachel...Rachel wants to see you."

"And I want to see her, but James won't allow it. I'm in no mood to continue with this fight, knowing James he'll find some way to force the issue." Sera replied. "There's already enough terrible things in my past he can use to stop me seeing Rachel permanently."

Chloe shook her head. "You think Rachel gives a damn about that. She wants to see you and is...she's made it clear that she'll never forgive her father for keeping the two of you apart."

Sera sat down, eyes narrowed at that.

Finally she sighed.

"Then she's making a mistake, she's better off without me." Sera remarked. "She shouldn't be getting angry with James. Besides; James has far more resources to fight this than I do."

"Should that matter. Rachel won't give up, no matter what her father does. Even if he gets some sort stupid legal nonsense on his side, Rachel will defy it and tell that scumbag where to go." Chloe shot back.

"James cares for Rachel, too much, he's not..."

"Don't defend him, it's obvious, he's controlling and that's all there is too it. Now Rachel's out of his control and he's not happy about it." Chloe remarked. "All because she wants to see you."

But it was clear Sera was hesitant and Chloe knew she had no choice, she had to play her trump card.

"Sera...Rachel will never give up trying to reunite with you. If you give up now...You're abandoning her all over again. That's not what you want, is it?"

Sera paused at that, unsure what to say, but something changed in her expression, in her eyes. But before she could answer, Chloe's phone went. Chloe checked it and glared, but then stopped. It was from James but before she could disregard it, she noted the words that formed the heading, Rachel and Emergency. Uncertain, she opened it and froze at what she read.

"_Chloe, Rose and I are at the hospital, come at once, it's urgent, Rachel is in danger."_

She didn't even wait. She just shoved her phone in her pocket and leapt to her feet.

"Please, think about what I said." She blurted out to Sera. "For Rachel's sake."

Then she left the room, running, not daring to stop as she headed for the hospital, wondering what had happened to put Rachel in so much danger that James had contacted _her _of all people.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Masterpiece: Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 8 of Episode 3, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: What, it went as well as could be expected.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Masterpiece**

**Chapter 8**

Steph smiled to herself as she began to prepare, getting ready. Ever since meeting her parents, Steph and Sam had planned for this moment and now it was time, time for their first date.

'_Here we go, first date since…well, since everything __that happened with Sam__.' _She reflected. _'I shouldn't...'_

She shook her head, trying to compose herself; She couldn't keep thinking about that, she and Sam were supposed to be enjoying themselves tonight after all. She tried to clear her mind. Checking herself in the mirror. She had dressed up as best as she could for the date. Wearing a pair of black pants, a dark red sweater and simple black shoes. Still casual, but certainly neater than many of her usual attire. But still her mind plagued her with thoughts of what could have happened to Sam.

'_C'mon Steph, snap out of it__.'_ She tried to reassure herself. _'You can't let this swallow you up, especially tonight, everything that's happening...Sam...'_

She managed to smile, to ready herself, she had to remember; tonight was about her and Sam and she needed to focus on that. Now sure she was ready, she left her dorm room, heading for her car in the parking lot, she was meeting Sam there and then their date could begin.

Sam meanwhile was also getting ready, she stood before her mirror, smiling softly.

'_I can still hardly believe it, Steph and I are really, we're finally going to...' _She thought in amazement.

She had dressed up well too in a black skirt that came down to just above her knees, a simple black tank-top and black slip-ons. Her scars were easily visible with this outfit, but she didn't mind anymore. Satisfied with her look she took a deep breath.

She smiled widely as she did so. _'This is it, Steph and I are going on our first date...I've dreamed about this __since we first actually got together__. Now it's finally here and, I'm nervous, and excited, all at once...'_

She quickly left her dorm room and headed for the parking lot, meeting Steph right at the dorms entrance.

"Hey. Wow, you look amazing." She greeted her warmly.

She replied in kind. "Hi, thanks, you look good too. So...are we ready."

She nodded. "You bet, let's go."

She agreed and together they left the dorms, heading for the parking lot, reaching Steph's car. Sam grinned as Steph opened the door for her, winking at her as she did so. Climbing in she waited, smiling cheerfully as Steph climbed into the drivers seat and drove off.

As they drove, Steph grinned as she glanced at Sam again.

"I meant it you know, you look stunning; I love you." He said.

Sam smiled. "I know; thank you…I love you too Steph. I...I'm still amazed we're actually doing this, that..."

She grinned and nodded and continued to drive; as they did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Steph knew how much it meant for Sam to say that how much it meant for both of them. Both of them amazed to actually be going on a date together. They soon arrived at the restaurant they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning Sam took Steph's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Steph smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation; Stephanie Gingrich and Samantha Myers."

The hostess nodded. "Ah yes, this way please."

The young woman smiled at Sam politely and they made their way to their table. They were soon shown to their table; sitting down, and consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks and soon, before long, they made their orders and were soon waiting for their meal.

"Wow, I never imagined...After all this time that I'd..." Steph said softly. "You know, that we'd find love together, that I'd be this happy."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, exactly how I feel; we…We've only just begun, but I'm sure we can make it work."

Steph agreed and they waited, their starters being brought, they began to eat, occasionally talking, even as they ate and finally finishing. As they waited for their main course to come, Steph smiled and leaned closer. Sam did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply. Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. The anticipation built throughout the night and before long they were finished with their meal. They paid for their dinner and left, heading back to his car.

They had both agreed to keep things simple for this first date, to just go out for a meal. But as they drove back towards Blackwell, they both found themselves wishing the night would never end.

"Steph I..." Sam began hesitantly.

Steph nodded. "I know Sam, I feel it too; it's, I wish we could do more, but we have curfew to think about and, and..."

Sam nodded, gently smiling. "True enough, I'd rather not get in trouble from any of the security, after such a wonderful night."

Nodding Steph finally parked her car, they got out and managed to make their way back to the dorms just in time. Once there they both grinned and kissed deeply before parting.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said softly.

Steph nodded in agreement and they parted ways, heading for their respective dorm rooms. The two of them happier than they had ever been.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	31. Masterpiece: Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 9 of Episode 3, so this chapter will backtrack a bit to reveal what happened leading up to James messaging Chloe, then go back to present day, anyway enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: It certainly did and I don't see why not, since they've overcome all their issues?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Masterpiece**

**Chapter 9**

Rachel scowled as she brushed off her clothes, a pair of black leggings, a dark red tank-top under a blue and black unbuttoned flannel shirt and black sneakers, the clothes she had worn while going out to dinner with her 'family'.

"Rachel, I will not stand for this." Her father remarked, glaring. "For your sake I trusted Chloe but now she does this, I..."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Here we go, being over dramatic and a liar once again, you never trusted Chloe so stop pretending."

"She broke into my study Rachel, this isn't..." James snapped.

"Yes of course and before you start tying to use it as some lame excuse, she did it because I asked her." Rachel cut him off, smirking at his expression as she admitted the truth. "How else were we supposed to find clues about my real mom."

"You don't need to..."

"I DO NEED TO!" Rachel yelled. "She's my mother!"

James glowered. "Rachel, this is going too far now, I'm trying to protect you from her and yet, you keep..."

"Save it, the only person I need protection from, clearly, is YOU!" Rachel fired back. "You are so damn controlling and I'm sick of it. All of this happening, us arguing like this, Chloe breaking into your study, is your own fault dad! If you just did the right thing and told me everything, none of this would have happened."

"You cannot see her Rachel, you don't know what she's like, you..." James began to sound desperate.

"This all happened because you were just a liar dad, yet _now _you expect me to trust you. Fuck that!" Rachel screamed.

With that she turned and stalked upstairs, ignoring James calling after her.

A stony silence followed this before Rose stepped forwards.

"James, this isn't..."

He sighed and turned away. "Rose, we can't simply leave this, if Rachel keeps going after Sera, she'll get hurt and, and..."

Rose touched his shoulder. "Maybe so...but, she shouldn't have been lied to, keeping the truth from her made this worse, Rachel was right about that much."

"No, if she knew the truth she'd still be like this, if she hadn't..." James began.

But at that moment, before James could say anything else, their attention was diverted by a loud knocking at the door. James sighed and went to answer it.

"Yes, can I-" He began before freezing.

For standing there in the doorway, was a man he never imagined he'd see again. The man was tall, around six foot three, and around thirty-four years of age, he had tan skin, was bald with hazel eyes and a thick brown beard down to his collarbone, besides his scalp he was very hirsute.

"Johnny?" He gasped.

It was Sera's brother, Johnny Gearhardt, a man that James thought was out of his life forever, especially due to him being unstable, a diagnosed paranoid schizophrenic who, despite being caring and sensitive when he could was frequently overcome by his delusions.

"You, I finally found you James...I will not..." Johnny began, clearly already in the grips of one of his episodes.

James shook his head. "Johnny, you need to leave, you need help, you..."

"You and that demon spawn will pay for what you did to my sister!" Johnny roared.

Then, before James could stop him, Johnny forced his way into the house, pulling a gun as he did so.

* * *

Rachel flinched as she stood in her room, hearing the loud noises, the shouts and then, terrifying her, a gunshot. Reacting in panic and fear, she raced towards the window, hearing the sound of someone trying to open the door. Just as she reached the window however, the door was kicked open and she spun around, eyes wide in fear as the gun was then cocked.

"Get the fuck back here, bitch." The man holding the gun snarled.

Fighting the urge to tremble, Rachel did just that, holding up her hands as the man approached her.

"Look, I...I don't know what you..." She began.

The man snapped. "Shut up, shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear your evil voice!"

"What…?"

Before Rachel could say anything else, the man lashed out and the last thing Rachel saw was the gun approaching her face, then a burst of pain, before she blacked out.

* * *

Rushing into the hospital, Chloe had no idea what to expect, she couldn't understand what was going on, why James had contacted her of all people, or what had happened to Rachel. She ran up to the desk.

"I'm looking for James Amber." She said, fighting to catch her breath.

The woman barely looked up at her. "Are you related to our patient?"

That stopped Chloe cold, patient, something had put James in hospital.

"I...No, I...My name's Chloe and..."

That got the woman's attention, she suddenly looked up.

"Chloe, Chloe Price?" She queried and Chloe nodded. "Mr. Amber told us to expect you..."

She quickly gave directions and Chloe followed them, soon arriving in time to find James, as well as Rose, both in hospital beds, both injured.

"Mr and Mrs Amber?"

They looked up and James spoke. "Chloe, you made it..."

He saw her expression and grimaced.

"We were shot, thankfully, the wounds weren't fatal, but we're still recovering."

Rose then blurted out. "Chloe, please, we need your help, Rachel..."

Chloe was still struggling to process everything, but that caught her attention.

"Shot, Rachel, what...what happened to her, was she…?" She blurted out.

James shook his head. "No, Rachel wasn't hurt...at least, not yet, but she's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?"

James nodded and began to explain everything, telling her about the man who kidnapped Rachel, of all people, Sera's brother.

"Shit, so..." Chloe whispered once he was done.

"Please Chloe." Rose pleaded. "You have to help save Rachel, you're the only one we can count on."

James nodded. "Yes, Chloe you, you need to help the police find Rachel."

Chloe wanted to react to that, but wisely chose not to.

Nodding she excused herself and then left, not stopping until she was outside the hospital.

'_Call the police, help them...not likely. Why should I work with people like them, who can't be trusted to do their job right.' _She thought bitterly. _'But I still need to help Rachel, need someone who...can give me information, find out more about this Johnny guy, sniff around the 'underworld' of Arcadia Bay.'_

She already knew who fit that description and her phone was in her hand even before she finished her thought. She dialled and waited, before long she got her answer.

"Price?"

She took a slow breath. "Frank, I need your help."

There was a pause, then Frank laughed. "That's rich coming from you, asking for help, when you owe me..."

"Urgh, fuck sake Frank, this isn't the time for that." She replied. "This is a matter of life and death, I need you to find someone, before it's too late."

"And who might that be?"

"Johnny Gearhardt, ring a bell?" Chloe told him.

Frank scoffed. "What, you think I know everyone, what do you want this guy for?"

"He kidnapped someone very important to me..." Chloe began, hesitant.

Luckily Frank seemed to get it. "The girl with you at the mill, during the concert, right?"

"Yeah."

There was another pause. "Alright, I'm on it, I'll be in touch."

"Thanks Frank, you're awe-" Chloe began but Frank then hung up.

Chloe sighed and put her phone away, just hoping things would work out. Rachel was in trouble and she needed to find and save her, fast.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	32. Masterpiece: Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 10 of Episode 3, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Masterpiece**

**Chapter 10**

Rachel groaned and tried to move as she felt herself recovering consciousness. Then she tensed, remembering what happened, which just made the muffled noise of her groan and the fact that she couldn't move even more terrifying.

"Whht thm fhgg!?" She cried out, opening her eyes.

She let out a muffled shriek as she did so. She was in a rather bland looking room, seated on a chair. Apart from the chair the only furniture was a full length mirror against the wall opposite her, that looked as if it had been put aside there and forgotten about. Thanks to it she could see her current situation.

She was seated on the chair, tied to it with ropes. Her hands behind her back, secured to the back of the chair, ropes were secure around her stomach, pinning her torso to the back of the chair. More ropes secured her legs to the front legs of the chair, ropes around each ankle and below each knee. Finally, the reason for her muffled voice was revealed as she was gagged, a knotted length of cloth had been shoved in her mouth and tied off around and behind her head. Her flannel shirt was missing too.

"Finally awake, demon." A voice hissed.

She started and looked around, before seeing him, the man who attacked her.

She tried to communicate. "Whh, whht...?"

But he just seemed to suddenly get even more agitated.

He approached her, and she froze in shock and horror as he held a knife right in her face.

"Shut up, bitch, I will not listen to the monster that destroyed my sister's life." He growled. "You will pay...you and your father, for ruining Sera's life.

"Nhh'rm mn hnglm!?" Rachel shrieked as she realize the truth.

He was her uncle, Sera's brother. She struggled, trying to get the gag off, she needed him to hear her, to try and explain things to him.

But he clearly wasn't listening. "What did I just say, shut up, I will not tolerate this, demon."

"N, whht hrm nhh thlgnng hbhht?"

She couldn't understand what he was saying, he seemed to be acting as if she was some monster. Then, suddenly, it got worse as he put the knife away and instead picked up a steel rod. It was only then Rachel noticed the table, with a few rather unpleasant looking things on it, all things which could hurt her. It was also then she noticed the end of the rod was bright red, clearly burning hot.

"Nh, plmhfm, dhn't-NHHHH!" She began before screaming in agony as he began to burn her.

But it was no use, he wasn't listening to her and simply focused on hurting her, making her scream more and more, until finally he stopped.

He suddenly pulled out a phone and began taking pictures of her, before finally talking into the phone.

"James, you know who this is. You need to learn, to pay. You will tell everyone the full truth about your dirty little secrets, those pictures of your precious little girl should convince you, she's alive...for now." He growled. "I gave all of you plenty of warning, all those messages, leaking the truth about my sister and you...teaching the demon's punk friend a lesson by fixing her truck. It was all to get you to tell the truth. Now get to it, or I'll have to take action. I won't let your demon spawn destroy my sister's life anymore."

With that he pressed a few keys on the phone before pocketing it. Rachel was frozen with fear in shock as she finally realized, this man, her uncle, was responsible for sabotaging Chloe's truck, for leaking the information about Sera and also for sending her the threatening texts. But then she saw him approaching her again, his intent clear.

"NH!"

But he ignored her and was soon back to hurting her again. Rachel's world dissolved into agony once more and yet strangely, all she could think about was one thing, Chloe.

* * *

James shook his head as she stood with Rose at the police station.

"Alright Mr. Amber, we'll need as much detail as possible.

"Of course." James replied, all the while thinking. _'I cannot believe Chloe would be so stupid, I told her to talk to the police, get them to handle this. Just what is she doing…?'_

He remained focused however; as he and Rose, now thankfully out of the hospital and fully recovered, talking to the police about what happened. Despite his frustration at Chloe going off on her own, he just hoped that they would get to the bottom of things and save Rachel before it was too late.

'_I never imagined Johnny would appear, but, but this is getting out of hand.' _He noted. "Yes, my, my daughter has been kidnapped, I know the man who did it. I just...he shot me and my wife, before he did so, we don't know where he's taken her but..."

Rose then spoke up. "This man; he seems, disturbed somehow."

"He has paranoid schizophrenia." James explained.

The officer nodded. "Alright; you say you know this man?"

James nodded and just as he began to his explain, his phone suddenly buzzed. He checked it and was horrified by the pictures that showed his daughter, bound and gagged and clearly injured. He then heard Johnny's message and ransom demands.

"Officer, we have to hurry, you..." James began.

The officer nodded, taking the phone. "I understand Mr. Amber, I heard, I'll see if we can get any clues from these pictures.

James nodded, just praying that they could save Rachel, before it was too late.

* * *

Chloe paced anxiously, taking another drag of her cigarette and exhaling heavily. She had tried to go to the Amber's house to look for clues, but the police were already there, the place set up as a crime scene.

'_So that was a non starter.' _She thought angrily. _'Now I'm stuck, the best thing I can do is wait for Frank...'_

She checked her phone for possibly the fifth time, still no answer. Shaking her head she finished her cigarette and stamped it out. But then, just as she was about ready to scream in frustration, her phone rang.

"Frank?"

He replied quickly. "Price, listen, I've found out what you need."

She reacted at once. "Wait, you're sure, there's no doubt."

"None at all. The guy behind this, he was around asking questions before this all went down." Frank revealed. "I know where he's staying right now."

With that he quickly gave her the address.

"Thanks Frank, you've been a great help." Chloe replied with a grin.

She then hung up and wasted no more time. She needed to rescue Rachel, she immediately hurried to the address, nothing was going to stop her now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	33. Masterpiece: Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 11 of Episode 3, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Masterpiece**

**Chapter 11**

Chloe paused for a moment as she stood outside the building Frank claimed was where Rachel was being held.

'_Just hold on Rachel, I'll find you.' _She thought to herself.

With that she prepared herself and slipped inside, the building was rather run down, but she didn't really care about that. She simply worked her way through it, searching for any sign or clues. Then she heard it, what sounded like muffled moaning. She followed the sound until she reached a closed door. Hesitating only a moment, she reached out and tried the door, it was unlocked and opened easily. She then saw Rachel, tied to a chair, gagged and clearly in a bad way, burned and even cut from the lock of her.

"Rachel." She gasped.

"Whht...Ghlhm, nh, lhhg hht!" Rachel cried as she looked up and saw her.

Chloe did not heed the obvious warning however, entering the room. Although she took care, checking the corners of the room, making sure nobody could sneak up on her.

Rachel tried to cry out. "Ghlhm Hmt'f h trhp, rhn, gmt hmlp!"

But Chloe did not heed Rachel. "Hold on, I'm gonna get you outta here."  
As she said that she hurried towards Rachel and began trying to work on her bonds, trying to free her girlfriend.

Rachel couldn't believe this was happening, after so much pain, she had been terrified when her uncle had stopped, only to comment on an intruder, some sort of alarm having been set off. He then slipped away somewhere. Then, a short while later, Chloe had arrived. Rachel couldn't help but fear for Chloe, terrified of her uncle attacking and hurting her, but she couldn't see where the man had gone and Chloe was ignoring her warnings.

'_Yet she...she knows its dangerous, she has to...' _Rachel thought frantically. _'She...Chloe is risking it all to save me...God, I...'_

A warm feeling built up inside her at that, seeing Chloe take such risks for her sake. But then the panic set in as she finally saw her uncle emerge, approaching Chloe from behind.

"NH, GHLHM, BMHNND NHH!" She cried.

But it was too late, at that moment Chloe cried out and Rachel could only watch helplessly as her uncle struck her girlfriend in the back with a crowbar. Chloe fell to the ground and before she could rise, she was attacked again, and again as Rachel could only watch, her uncle attacking and badly beating her girlfriend.

"Fthp, plmhfm, lmhvm hmr hlhnm!" She tried to plead.

But he ignored her, and continued to attack Chloe, until stopping as suddenly as he started. Chloe groaned and tried to move, it was clear she was barely staying conscious, Rachel was feeling light headed herself from her own injuries. But fear was keeping her alert, for now at least.

Finally, after a pause, the reason for her uncle stopping came clear to Rachel and just made her even more scared.

"Stupid girl, you should never have come here, this is none of your business." He growled, before checking his watch. "Ah, but James is already too late, guess it's time to destroy this demon once and for all."

Rachel froze in terror, screaming. "NHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But her uncle was clearly intent on his plan, his plan to kill her. He threw the crowbar aside and grabbed his gun from the table. Rachel could only stare in horror, yet noticed something out of her peripheral vision, as if someone else had entered the room.

Her fear built as the gun was then brought up and Rachel couldn't help but cry as her uncle aimed it between her eyes, ready to fire. The gun then fired and Rachel flinched, before realizing she wasn't dead. She screamed into her gag as she then saw her mother, Sera, on the ground in front of her, clearly having got in the way, taking the bullet meant for Rachel.

"Sera, Sera, no!" Her uncle cried in shock. "What, why, I…!"

Sera groaned. "You...you can't be that stupid, why, you tried to kill my daughter...I wasn't going to, let that..."

He felt to his knees, crying out. "I was saving you, that demon won't..."

"Don't dare, call my daughter that, Johnny, you...you..." Sera choked out.

Johnny froze at that, unable to believe what he was hearing, his own sister utterly destroying his views. Defending Rachel, the one he blamed for what happened, crushing his efforts and therefore leaving him without any justification for his actions, even in his own mind.

Then the door burst open and the police burst in, quickly arresting the now helpless Johnny and working to try and rescue and get medical help for Rachel, Chloe and Sera. This was the last thing the two girls noted however, before they both passed out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	34. Masterpiece: Chapter 12

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Chapter 12 of Episode 3, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Masterpiece**

**Chapter 12**

James and Rose practically burst through the doors of the ward Rachel was in at the hospital.

"Rachel..." James gasped.

She looked up and managed a small smile. After being rescued by the police, Rachel, Chloe and Sera had been brought to hospital to have their injuries treated. Rachel was still in bed, recovering, while Chloe sat by her side, already recovered.

"Dad, I..." She whispered.

She couldn't help but feel guilty about their argument now, despite what had led up to it. Things had certainly changed greatly since then. Shortly after this, Joyce and David arrived too, worried about Chloe but she quickly reassured them. It was then however, that Rachel spoke, her words making things somewhat awkward.

"Where's...where's mom, she, she's here I know it." She asked.

James and Rose shared a look and then finally, Rose nodded.

She then explained. "Sera is here yes, she...her injuries have been treated, she should be alright."

"I want to see her." Rachel replied.

There was a pause after this, despite everything that had happened, James could not deny anymore that he was wrong. Sera had proven that especially with her actions in saving Rachel.

Finally he nodded. "Of course, you...you'll need help getting there, you're not fully recovered yet Rachel, but..."

"I'll manage, with help, right?" Rachel replied.

James nodded and soon she was seated in a wheelchair, being taken to Sera's ward by Chloe. While nervous, Rachel asked Chloe to wait and Chloe agreed and so, pushing open the door, Rachel wheeled into the room, finally reuniting with her mother.

Some time later, while everyone else was resting or recovering, James approached Sera's room. He sighed heavily but then composed himself and knocked on the door.

"Come in?"

He entered and Sera froze, eyes wide. James shook his head.

"Sera, I...we need to talk." He said at last. "I...I think we..."

Sera sighed. "James, don't. I only want one thing and you know it."

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm here." James replied.

That surprised Sera, she hadn't been expecting this.

James then admitted. "I was wrong about you Sera, wrong in so many things. You, you showed me just how much you love Rachel, how much of a mother you truly are when you took that bullet for Rachel."

"James..."

He just smiled. "We need to talk after you get out of the hospital, I think it's beyond time you were allowed access and visitation rights to see Rachel."

Sera couldn't help but smile at that, amazed and yet, she could see James was indeed telling the truth.

* * *

News of the events that had happened had spread, therefore the recovery of those involved was also welcomed by those that heard. At least that was how Sam felt as she approached Steph, who was sitting by the fountain. Looking up Steph grinned and stood up, they hugged the moment they were close enough and Sam then spoke.

"Hey, did you hear?"

Steph nodded. "Yeah, Chloe and Rachel are out of hospital, along with that woman, Sera right?"

Sam smiled. "That's right, Rachel's birth mother apparently."

"Yeah, well, looks like things are finally calming down, for all of us." Steph replied.

Sam smiled at that, knowing exactly what Steph was referring to. Sam finally had no fear of her scars being seen, she was happier than ever, along with Steph.

After a pause, Steph grinned. "So, what do you think, Mikey's waiting, wanna join us in a DnD game?"

"You bet." Sam agreed happily.

With that she followed Steph over to the picnic benches, ready to join in the game, glad that things were finally getting better, after so much drama.

* * *

Mere days later, Sam couldn't help but feel confused. She had been encouraged to wear something nice, but not necessarily formal, and then Steph had picked her up and was taking her somewhere for a surprise. She had done as Steph asked and wore grey leggings, a yellow sunshine T-shirt and black sneakers. Steph smiled at her, also looking good, clad in jeans, a red Arcadia Bay T-shirt, white sneakers and a red beanie.

"Steph, what is going on, where are we going?" She asked.

Steph laughed. "It's a surprise Sam, we're almost there, just hold on."

Sam sighed but finally gave up and just waited. Finally however, she found out the truth as Steph parked outside a restaurant.

"Surprise." Steph remarked with a grin.

Sam stared wide-eyed out the window. Seeing four people standing outside the restaurant, her parents, as well as Steph's parents. They were all dressed up too, Sierra Myers was in white capris, a purple sweater and white slip-ons, Craig Myers was in brown pants, a white and black striped shirt and white shoes. Lita Gingrich wore jeans and a pink T-shirt with white shoes and George Gingrich wore cargo pants, a white sports jersey and grey sneakers.

"How…?" Sam gasped.

Steph then revealed. "We're having a little celebration together, to celebrate your recovery."

Sam almost wanted to laugh, instead she grinned and kissed Steph before they got out of the car and approached their parents, ready to begin the dinner and celebration, together.

* * *

Rachel couldn't help but smile, amazed at what was about to happen. She was dressed up in jeans, a black tank-top and black sneakers, rather casual clothes admittedly, but she was glad of it. It made things feel more natural, despite it being such a big moment.

"Mom..."

Sera smiled as she stood before Rachel, waiting for her, clad in a simple white dress and white sandals. They were finally getting to see each other in better surroundings than a hospital room. They were spending a mother/daughter day together, going to Sera's own home.

Things had finally been arranged and now Rachel was able to see her mother, without any further drama. Together they headed for Sera's home, both overjoyed at things finally working out for both of them.

Some time later, lounging in her room, Chloe picked up her phone when she noticed the text from Rachel. She checked it and grinned, seeing the selfie Rachel had sent her of her and Sera. She was more than happy that things had finally worked out for Rachel.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we've more or less reached the end of the story, just the final epilogue to go.


	35. Epilogue

**Life is Strange: The Art of Love**

Final chapter of my Art of Love story, a final small epilogue to finish things off, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Ah, but it's not the ending, this is.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them, yeah, it's great; things have finally got better :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Epilogue**

David and Joyce smiled lightly as they sat with James and Rose, getting to know each other better, since with Rachel and Chloe's relationship, they were technically family now. It was then Sera arrived and things got a little awkward, at least at first. Shortly afterwards however, things calmed down and all five of them got along rather well.

Steph grinned as she sat on one of the benches on campus, clad in simply skinny jeans, a medium blue dragon shirt, grey sneakers and a red beanie. She was grinning as Sam was currently sitting on her lap, Steph holding her. Sam was wearing a yellow sun dress and white sandals, although only Steph knew she was also wearing black shorts underneath to protect her modesty. They were happy, ignoring the looks they were getting from the Vortex club. Suddenly Sam plucked Steph's beanie off her head, but before Steph could protest, Sam then pulled the beanie on herself, Steph couldn't help but laugh, while thinking how cute it made her. They shared a sweet kiss after that.

Up in Chloe's room, the girl grinned as she knelt on her bed, clad in ripped jeans with black boots, a white tank-top with a bull design, a denim jacket and blue beanie. She was kneeling on her bed, making out with Rachel and had straightened up, catching her breath. Rachel, clad in black leggings, a matching tank-top with a red and black unbuttoned flannel shirt and grey sneakers, lay on her back, doing the same. The reason Chloe stopped, apart from catching her breath, was it was time for things to get physical, something Rachel realized as Chloe soon had her beanie, jacket and tank-top off, exposing her black bra. Rachel grinned, things were certainly much better than they had ever been.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
